La rival de Kid
by Azu
Summary: La competición de los ladrones, la fiesta del embajador, un pequeño regalo para Aoko... Beso de los extrangeros y la preparación para el segundo delito. Aparición de la organización y... quien sabe, tal vez algo mas
1. Conociendo al enemigo

**Notas de Azu**  
  
Bueno, este es mi primer fic de Conan eh? Así que no seáis muy malos. Espero vuestras opiniones con reviews. Lo hice lo mejor que pude, espero que os agrade U. Unas aclaraciones: Ohayo significa hola en japonés, así, muy informal. Hentai significa pervertido, obseso... ya os hacéis una idea. Lo que va en cursiva es lo que piensa un personaje. Ah, también, lo de [N/A:...] Son las notas de la autora, es decir, mua, para cuando me quiera entrometer en medio del fic.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1: CONOCIENDO AL ENEMIGO. ¡NOS VAMOS DE VACACIONES!  
**  
**Estación de Hitachi, 4:30 p.m.**  
  
-Oh Conan, ¡esto es maravilloso! –exclamó una chica de pelo largo y castaño y ojos verdes [N/A- no se muy bien si son azules o verdes, así que en mi fic son verdes]  
  
-¿Verdad que sí, hermana Ran? –le contestó cierto chico de 17 años con apariencia de 7  
  
-Qué pena que papá no halla venido –comentaba con tono triste  
  
-¿Y por qué no ha venido?  
  
-Decía que tenía asuntos pendientes con un antiguo compañero del instituto... –cambia su expresión a una más pícara- pero yo se que lo que pasa es que ha quedado con mam  
  
-Espero que se arreglen las cosas entre tus padres- le contestó, aunque se estremeció al recordar las miradas que le lanzaba la madre de dicha chica cuando era Shinichi  
  
-Sí, yo también lo espero... ¡Pero alegrémonos! Van a venir Hattori y Kazuha  
  
-Sí, me lo dijiste por el camino –dice mientras andan para salir de la estación- pero por qué tiene que venir ese Hattori?  
  
-¿Algún problema conmigo, Kudo? –le responde cierto detective de Osaka que estaba tras ellos el cual, por cierto, llevaba unas... 8 maletas o así, todas de su amigovia [N/A: amiga-novia = amigovia ], y una bolsa de deporte, la suya.  
  
-Kudo? qué dices de Shinichi?- preguntó la chica de Tokio, la cual se sorprendió al oír el apellido de su "desaparecido" amigo.  
  
-Ku-kudo? Mouri, yo lo que dije es mudo! Sí, eso, mudo, que le mencionaba al mocoso que vi a un chico de su edad mudo en el tren U- dijo intentando escapar de la situación  
  
-Sí, eso mismo me estaba diciendo... _que mal finges, Hattori ¡Y no me llames mocoso!  
_  
Y como ya sabéis que estos dos con solo mirarse se leen la mente, este le respondió murmurando- y tú disimula... Je, je  
  
Ran aun algo deprimida por haberse acordado del detective, recordó de repente- Si tu ya has llegado, eso quiere decir que...  
  
-Así es- contestó una chica mientras se lanzaba para abrazar a su amiga- Ran-chan!!  
  
-Kazuha-chan!!- y ambas se abrazaron mientras daban ridículos saltitos- que de tiempo!  
  
-Sí, hace 4 días- recalcando las ultimas palabras- que no nos llamamos  
  
Las dos reían, ignorando al chico que estaba de rodillas en el suelo, murmurando cosas sin sentido, porque al pasar Kazu se le cayeron todas las maletas, las cuales se abrieron, y tenían todo esparcido por el suelo, y Conan miraba la escena algo alejado del grupo con una gotita en la frente  
  
-Kudo, no te escaquees y ayúdame con esto!  
  
-Que remedio- se dijo a sí mismo el pequeño detective  
  
Se puso de rodillas con el para volver a llenar las maletas. Las chicas hablaban. Conan guardaba una falda verde. Heiji se lamentaba. Las chicas reían a gritos. Conan le recordó a Hattori que tenía que recoger algo. Heiji cogió lo que tenía más a mano para empezar a guardar cosas. Lo que cogió fue lo menos indicado...: un sostén rojo semi-transparente  
  
-Y desde cuando Kazu lleva estas cosas? –comentó, como quien dice el tiempo. Pero no se dio cuenta de que una chica con el pelo recogido en una cola, como Toyama, estaba tras el con una sonrisita maligna, el puño levantado y una venita en la frente.  
  
-Disculpa, pero ESO es mío- le dijo al detective, cuyo color facial compara al de la prenda  
  
-Kazu? - pero se percató en que, por mucho que se pareciese, esa chica no era su acompañante- Em, claro señorita, perdone, pero creí que era de mi amiga- se disculpó, señalando la maleta que había delante suya  
  
-A mi también se me abrió la maleta- dijo, ya con una linda sonrisa, guardando el resto de sus cosas en su bolsa- no te preocupes por el incidente... bueno, mejor sí, porque... bueno, yo que tu me giraría. Bueno, me marcho. Un placer - y la chica fue desapareció por la salida, sabiendo que allí correría sangre  
  
-A que se refería con que me preocupe?  
  
-Ejem... Heiji... gírate o...- le avisaba el chico a su amigo  
  
-Qué os ha dado a todos con que me gi...-y al hacerlo, vio a la srta. Toyama, experta en Judo, MUY enfadada- eh... ¡Ohayo, Kazu!  
  
-QUE OHAYO NI QUE OCHO CUARTOS! QUÉ HACÍAS CON EL SUJETADOR DE ESA CHICA?!? Y COMO PENSASTE QUE ERA MIO?! HENTAI!! BAKA PERVERTIDO!! - y el pobre acabó con un chichón del tamaño de la torre eiffel, made in Kazuha- y no me llames Kazu- murmuró, ya mas tranquila, dándole con el dedo en las costillas  
  
-Auch- se quej  
  
-Jaja, Hattori, te lo tienes merecido- y ahora fue este el que se llevó un coscorrón, por parte de Ran  
  
-Bueno, vamos a coger un taxi, no?? Porque, según pone en la guía, cae algo lejos el hotel- decía Ran, mientras veía la guía de la ciudad  
  
-Sí, venga, vamos!- gritaba [N/A: ya ni hablaban, gritaban] Kazuha. Y las dos iban cogidas del brazo, hablando de chicos (para variar un poco) muy, y cuando digo muy, es MUY, lejos de los chicos.  
  
-Siii...-y las siguieron, con desgana, el club del chichón  
  
**En otra parte de la estación  
**  
-Te dije que no era por esa puerta  
  
-¿y yo que sabía, si las veo todas iguales?!  
  
-Eso es porque estas cegata, cegata como tu sola  
  
-yo? Cegata? Si, claro. Perdona, pero yo veo perfectamente- y de repente hizo un brusco movimiento para no comerse una valla con el horario de trenes  
  
-Jajaja- el chaval rió a carcajadas- ya, claro. Tu no estas ciega, para nada...- y como estaba demasiado ocupado con lo de reírse de su amiga, no se fijo en que la puerta de la estación estaba cerrada, por lo que no se fijó en que la verdadera puerta de salida estaba cerrada, y quedó estampado en ella  
  
-Quien es el ciego ahora, Kaito? Jajaja  
  
-¬¬ me las pagarás... maldita Nakamori...  
  
-decías?- Preguntó, acercándose peligrosamente enfadada  
  
-Yo? Nada...  
  
**Con Ran y Kazuha  
**  
-Bueno, y con Hattori... ¿Cómo te va?- dijo Ran, en un tomo más bajo que lo normal, sobre todo tratándose de ella  
  
La mirada de la chica de Osaka entristeció- pues, ir ir, lo que se dice ir, no va  
  
-A que te refieres?- inquirió su amiga- yo os he visto muy bien, excepto por lo del "incidente", pero tampoco es que valláis mal, no?  
  
-Ran-chan, lo que pasa es que no puede ir mal una cosa que no va. Siempre es lo mismo! Para él solo soy... una buena amiga, nada más...  
  
-No digas eso! Si se le ve en la cara! Y créeme, se mucho de eso. No ves la cara que pone cuando estas triste? O cuando te enfadas con el?  
  
-Pero si siempre me enfado por su culpa!  
  
-Ya, lo que pasa es que le gusta picarte, pero, digo cuando te enfadas de verdad, cuando le ignoras y le llamas por su apellido  
  
-Si eso no pasa casi nunca...  
  
-Ya, Kazu-chan, pero por ese "casi" el ya se siente mal. Y te lo digo como amiga: le gustas- estas 2 últimas palabras las dijo más alto, y bastaron para que el cotilla de Heiji se acercase  
  
-Que decís? A que inconsciente le gusta Kazuha?- y solo eso bastó para enfadarla  
  
-No te importa lo más mínimo. Y ahora largo de aquí, cotilla! –y se marchó enfurruñado hacia Edogawa.  
  
-Emm... Kudo, sabes lo bien que me caes y todo eso, verdad?- fingiendo una sonrisa  
  
-A ver, suéltalo ya, que quieres que haga ¬¬  
  
-Ya que las chicas te toman por niño inocente... te llevan con ellas a todos lados... y se cuentan todo aunque tú estés delante...  
  
-...quieres que descubra quien es el chico al que le gusta Kazuha, no?  
  
-(con cara de "que buena persona eres") en serio harías eso por mi?? Ya sabia yo que podía contar con tigo, Kudo   
  
-Espera! Eso es abusar de la confianza de Ran! –pero ya no le escuchaba, ya que había salido corrido para decirle algo a las chicas- espera! Yo no te he dicho que vaya a hacerlo!!- le gritaba mientras corría para alcanzarles  
  
Hattori pasó el brazo por detrás de los hombros de ambas chicas, y se interpuso entre ellas  
  
-Bueno, chicas, a donde se supone que vamos a buscar el taxi, a Hokkaido?  
  
-No, ya llegamos, está ahí enfrente- y la chica de Tokio señaló a un cartel, si es que se le podía designar como tal, que ponía "parada", y junto a este había un taxi y un hombre gordo fumando un cigarrillo, sonriendo al ver que este iba a ser su día de suerte, ya que llevaba con ellos 3 viajes seguidos  
  
-Vienen a hacer turismo? Suban, pero no creo que quepan tantas maletas en el taxi...  
  
-No se preocupe- dijo Ran sonriéndole- ya nos lo arreglamos- se giró y empezó a dar órdenes, estilo "quien no me obedezca sufrirá las consecuencias"- Kazuha, al asiento de atrás, Hattori, mete las maletas que puedas en el maletero, las que no, a la parte de atrás. Siéntate al lado de Kazu-chan. Conan- miró hacia abajo sonriendo- tu te vienes conmigo- y le cogió de la mano para sentarlo sobre sus piernas en la parte de adelante del coche- ya podemos irnos- con muy buen humor  
  
-Conan, debemos ponernos el cinturón!- saltó de repente. Y lo del cinturón sonrojó bastante al niño, porque le dejaba "un poco pegadito" al pecho de Ran. Observando esto, estaba un Osakanés [N/A: chico de Osaka. Sé que así no es, pero, como yo quiero, así se queda], con mucha envidia, mientras pensaba lo que le gustaría que le pasase eso con Kazuha  
  
En eso de la mitad del camino, Heiji y Kazuha tenían unas de sus típicas discusiones  
  
-Falta mucho?- preguntaba el detective  
  
-No- le contestó la chica  
  
-Falta mucho?  
  
-No...  
  
-Falta mucho?  
  
-Que no, no falta mucho y cállate de una vez Heiji!- toda paciencia tiene sus límites  
  
-Siento contradecirla, joven, pero la verdad es que aún falta un rato. La carretera está cortada y tenemos que dar un rodeo  
  
-Tan lejos está el hotel? –preguntó decepcionada, viendo que Heiji, a su manera de ver, había "ganado"  
  
-Si, pero no se preocupen, tendrán magníficas vistas. Y si lo desean les puedo contar la leyenda del castillo por el que pasaremos, a los otros viajeros les encant  
  
-Otros viajeros?  
  
-Sí, es curioso ya que al hotel al que se dirigen, no suele ir mucha gente, y ya son los terceros a los que llevo hoy. La primera fue una chica muy curiosa, extranjera, que viajaba sola. Y los anteriores a ustedes, una pareja que se peleaba tanto como la de atrás- le comentó a Ran  
  
-NO SOMOS PAREJA- gritaron al unísono los mencionados  
  
-Y lo que también me extraña, es que la primera chica se parecía mucho a ella- dijo señalando a Kazuha- sólo que un poco más morena, y la 2ª, a usted- señalando a Ran  
  
-¿A nosotras? –dijeron a la vez  
  
-Sí. Miren, allí está el castillo- dijo señalando a la cima de una colina- 'Cuenta la leyenda, que allí habitaba uno de los más malvados magos de la era feudal [N/A: la edad media], el cual, a la vez que hechicero, era un ladrón. Escondía sus tesoros, con toda codicia, en las más oscuras cavidades de sus dominios. Un día, le negaron coger una perla, y los sacerdotes del templo que la custodiaban pusieron todo su empeño en alejarla de allí, y al final, tan cansado estaba, que cuando consiguió coger la perla y huir, murió en la entrada de su castillo'... Y esa es la leyenda. En realidad es más larga, pero a los forasteros les gusta más así. Y esa perla está ahora es exposición en el museo.  
  
Conan seguía pensando en la parte del mago ladrón. Le recordaba a alguien... Alguien con quien tenía que saldar cuentas. Mientras pensaba esto, Heiji le miró, y ambos rieron al ver que pensaban lo mismo.  
  
-Y a estos que les ha dado ahora? –preguntaba Kazuha, al ver a los chicos riéndose sin razón aparente  
  
-No tengo ni la menor idea- dijo como respuesta Ran, la cual miraba con extrañeza al pequeño  
  
Cuando se despidieron del taxista y lo pagaron, es decir, Heiji pagó el laaaaaargo camino es taxi. Y entre una cosa y otra: que si abrir las maletas, guardar todo, bla, y bla, eran las 10 y nadie tenia ganas de cenar, por lo que fueron a dormir sin percatarse de lo que ocurría en la recepción de dicho hotel.  
  
**En la recepción**

Una chica, más furiosa imposible, gritaba al empleado  
  
-COMO QUE NO TENGO HABITACI"N?  
  
-Lo siento señorita, pero sólo queda 1 libre, como fueron de turismo, los demás ya están dormidos. Pero podría dormir con su novio, no?  
  
-QUE NO ES MI NOVIO! Y ENCIMA DICE QUE DUERMA CON ESTE DEGENERADO! NI LOCA! Quien sabe lo que es capaz de hacerme... ¬¬  
  
-Oye! Tienes una idea muy equivocada de mi. Como si me interesases lo más mínimo... _no tienes ni idea de hasta que punto, Aoko_ Pues bien, ya que no quieres, me voy a dormir YO SOLO a mi habitación. Te veo mañana –y se marchó "enfadado" y aguantando la risa hacia un lugar, el cual, por cierto, no era su habitación  
  
Una chica que había oído los gritos se presentó en la recepción.  
  
-Aoko-chan, a mi no me importa, la cama es grande, y segurísimo que no hago nada depravado- dijo sonriendo a su ya amiga  
  
-Muchas gracias ¿seguro que no te importa?- decía con tono culpable  
  
-Para nada! Venga, vamos que es tarde  
  
Y Aoko y la chica desconocida fueron a dormir  
  
-_Quien es ella?-_ se preguntaba Kaito, que observaba la escena desde una ventana- _qué mas da, ahora tengo cosas que hacer  
_  
**Mucho más tarde, en un torreón del castillo**  
  
Una chica estaba frente al espejo interior de la puerta del armario, colocándose unos palillos chinos en la cabeza para sujetar su pelo. Vestía con ropas negras, una falda larga, hasta los tobillos, bastante ajustada, con una camiseta con mangas largas y escote desde los hombros, también ajustada. La joven lleva una máscara, que tapa la mayor parte de su cara, que tiene una curiosa forma que recuerda un gato, también negra, que destaca unos labios pintados de rojo.  
  
Morena de piel, pero no demasiado, con ojos marrones, penetrantes, pelo castaño oscuro, y unos labios... Lo interesante de ella eran sus labios. Lo extraño de ellos no es su color, que resalta con la oscura chica, sino su sonrisa. Tiene una sonrisa, como se diría... enigmática. Es una sonrisa que oculta más que la propia máscara, y a pesar de ser simplemente una sonrisa, desconcentra a cualquiera. No se puede adivinar lo que piensa, ni su estado. No es una sonrisa de felicidad, tampoco cínica o sarcástica, ni añorante... Sólo sonríe.  
  
La muchacha cerró lentamente la puerta del armario, y no se inmutó al encontrarse a un chico que tendrá su misma edad más o menos, que la observa detenidamente desde su puesto en el marco de la puerta.  
  
-Sabía que vendrías, Kaito- dice la chica, con un extraño acento, mientras observa al buscado ladrón  
  
-¿Hm?- a Kid no se le ocurría nada que contestar. ¿Qué se tiene que decir cuando una chica que no conoces de nada ni has visto en tu vida, sabe tu nombre y te espera?  
  
La chica soltó una pequeña risa al mago- No me extraña que no me conozcas, soy extranjera- decía mientras se acerca lentamente hacia el joven con sombrero de copa- pero yo sí he oído hablar de ti, el famoso ladrón Kid... –explicaba parando frente al nombrado- ¿sabes? Tenemos muchas cosas en común –con un simple movimiento de manos aparece en ellas una paloma que sale volando- el interés por la magia... –hace aparecer un extraño y antiguo medallón que cuelga entre sus dedos- ...y el de las reliquias.  
  
-¿cómo es posible que una extranjera y aficionada a la magia halla podido robar antes que yo mi siguiente objetivo? ¿Cómo ha sido capaz de robar... la perla de Shikon? [N/A sorry para los fans de Inu Yasha, ¡no se me ocurría otro nombre! Uu]  
  
-¿No tienes nada que decirme? Por la expresión de tu rostro supongo que te he impresionado. Te puedo hacer un adelanto de lo que pasará mañana cuando encuentren que no está –tose un poco para aclarar su voz, o más bien cambiarla, para fingir que es una de esas reporteras de TV- 'hemos sido informados de que se ha cometido un robo en el museo nacional. La famosa Perla de Shikon, que se encontraba en exposición este trimestre, ha sido robada. En la escena del delito, apenas hay pistas sobre el ladrón, ha sido el delito perfecto, sólo quedaron dos palillos chinos, una falda de mujer, por lo que sospechamos que ha sido una ladrona, y una tarjeta, con las...' –la extranjera calló ya que "El gato" la cort  
  
-¿Y cómo lo has logrado? Llevo muchísimo tiempo planeando el robo y...- empezaba a decir, molesto por la confianza que tomaba la chica... _¡¿porque se parece tanto a mí!_ Pens  
  
-Tranquilo... no te estreses, es malo para el cutis –soltó una pequeña risa- ahora, si me dejas seguir... 'con las iniciales G.S., y el mensaje "volveré, y con aviso". Nuestro equipo de investigación está intentando averiguar la procedencia de los artículos, pero tanto mi equipo como yo, dudamos que se encuentre algo...'  
  
Kaito estaba impresionado. No le cabía en la cabeza que esa chica hubiese podido robar una de las joyas mejor custodiadas de todo Japón. Subió con la mirada el tesoro, hasta llegar a la mano de su, desde aquél instante, rival. Lleva puestos unos guantes blancos, como todo buen ladrón, pero lo extraño es que lleva un anillo en el dedo corazón. Bastante simple, de plata con la parte superior azul, con algo así como brillos, bastante bonito, que le atraía mucho...  
  
_-¿A quién se le ocurre llevar eso? Como todo buen ladrón, debería saber que si cayese en el lugar del robo, seria una prueba bastante clara...  
_  
-Qué, ¿te gusta mi anillo? Es un regalo... aunque eso puede que no te interese –la chica al parecer no iba a dejar de sonreír  
  
-¿Cómo sabías que estaría aquí? ¿Por qué me esperabas? ¿Qué obtienes con enseñarme la Perla?  
  
-Para, para, un poco más despacio... A la 1ª pregunta, los ladrones somos amantes del misterio, supe que no te resistirías a un castillo como éste, sobre todo tras oír su leyenda. Con respecto a la 2ª, te esperaba para hablar, y conocer en persona a mi contrincante –al parecer, la competencia entre ellos era mutua-. Y en cuanto a la 3ª... sé que compartimos los mismos intereses, así que sólo quería INFORMARTE – [N/A- Léase como RESTREGARTELO]- que yo fui quien la robó. Y otra cosa, ya que creo que supongo bien al pensar que te preguntas mi nombre... –con un movimiento de la mano hace desaparecer el objeto- puedes llamarme Gata Sombra  
  
-¿Y eso es un nombre?  
  
-¿Acaso el tuyo lo es, Kaito Kuroba?  
  
Esto si que dejó de piedra a Kaito. ¿Cómo demonios sabe ella su verdadera identidad si le acaba de conocer y Aoko, después de tanto tiempo, sigue sin sospechar nada?  
  
-Nos vemos, Kid- y dicho esto, lanza una bola de humo, la cual aprovecha para desaparecer.  
  
-_Cómo... cómo lo sabe?_–esas palabras rondaban por la cabeza de Kuroba, y así pasó la noche.

* * *


	2. Espionaje por dos partes

**Notas de Azu**  
  
Bueno, antes de empezar, mis ya pesadas notas. El rollo de la vez anterior es lo mismo, ya saben: los asteriscos, las palabras... En el capitulo anterior puse "BAKA", que para los que no lo entiendan, es "idiota" en japonés; "nani" significa "qué?". Y ahora empezamos con el fic:

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2: ESPIONAJE POR DOS PARTES**  
  
**Habitación 114, Heiji y Conan**  
  
Ya de día, algo temprano [N/A: Yo diría que demasiado, eran las 8.15], se despertaban los detectives, algo molestos por haber tenido que dormir ambos en una habitación, es más, en la misma cama.  
  
-Kudo, podrías no moverte tanto, que anoche me tiraste 3 veces- se quejaba Heiji, mientras bostezaba y se ponía la primera camiseta que cogi  
  
-Pues agradece que no esté en mi cuerpo. Y por cierto, la culpa es de tu amiguita- poniendo tono de burla al decir la palabra- Toyama, que fue la que cogió las habitaciones...  
  
-Y yo que sabía que sólo cogió 3! Por cierto, que narices le para a esta maldita camiseta- dijo, no exactamente con esas palabras, sino un poco más "fino", al ver que no bajaba por su cabeza la camiseta que había cogido  
  
-Em... Hattori... ¿se te ocurrió mirar que camiseta era antes de cogerla? Porque, no es por nada, pero esa es mía  
  
-Eh?- se la sacó de la cabeza y, al verla bien, murmuró algo que sonaba a "ni una palabra de esto a Kazuha"  
  
-Estas serán unas vacaciones muy largas y pesadas U- pensó, aburrido, el chico con gafas  
  
-¿eso crees? Me apuesto lo que quieras a que hoy mismo hay algún caso  
  
-Aquí no viene tanta gente como para que coincidan un asesino y una victima... 2000 yenes?  
  
-trato hecho- mientras le daba la mano para sellar el trato  
  
Ya los dos vestidos y con su propia ropa, salieron al pasillo para esperar a las chicas. Cuando lo hicieron, Heiji vio a su amiga yendo hacia el ascensor, y decidió llamarla para decirle que estaban ah  
  
-Eh! Kazuha!  
  
-Si? Qué quieres Heiji?- contesto la chica, pero, para sorpresa del Osakanés [N/A: :P otra vez yo y mis invenciones], detrás de él  
  
-Eh? Kazu? Que haces... -señaló al ascensor, el cual ya tenía las puertas cerradas- tu no estabas... ah! Olvídalo- y volvió a mirar hacia el ascensor, donde vio algo muy extraño. La chica que entró, a la que no le vio muy bien la cara debido a su rapidez, había abierto de repente la puerta del ascensor, cuando este estaba bajando, y salió a toda velocidad por las escaleras, bajando los escalones de dos en dos, y dando un salto en el último tramo, para llegar antes abajo.  
  
Las chicas le miraron con cara rara y Conan le susurró "estas mal, Hatto..." pero no pudo acabar la frase, ya que un grito procedente del 1er piso sorprendió a todos  
  
-Viene de abajo!- y ambos (los detectives, claro está) empezaron a correr por las escaleras  
  
-Conan! A donde vas!  
  
-El chico se viene conmigo!- le respondió gritando Heiji- y me debes dinero, Kudo- dejo algo más bajo  
  
- ¬¬  
  
**En la recepción  
**  
Nada más llegar vieron a un hombre rodeado de sangre, frente a la puerta del ascensor, y a 3 mujeres, dos de ellas muy jóvenes, a su alrededor.  
  
-¡No se acerquen!- les gritaba la más joven de las 3, poniendo su brazo frente a ellas para que no se movieran- no ven que está muerto?!  
  
-Niña, no te metas, que es mi marido, y no el tuyo- decía muy insolente la mayor, al parecer la viuda- además, tu que sabrás?  
  
-Pues más que usted. La policía llegará en unos minutos y si le toca, podrán ponerla de sospechosa. Se de esto, y allí hay dos detectives que solucionarán todo- señalando a los chicos, los cuales se sorprendieron mucho- así que- ahora, cambió su tono a uno más brusco y autoritario- LARGUESE AHORA MISMO DE AQUÍ, SEÑORA!!! Y si no te importa, Lana- dirigiéndose a la otra, la cual debía ser una empleada- acompáñala al salón, de acuerdo? Gracias- y se marchó hacia fuera, para recibir a los policías que acababan de entrar.  
  
-_De qué me suena esa chica?-_ se preguntaba Hattori  
  
-Bueno, empezamos o qué- dijo Conan  
  
-Claro, pero necesitaremos saber algo más, no?  
  
Entonces, como si sus deseos fueran órdenes, apareció el gerente del hotel  
  
-El inspector me mandó que le diese esto- le tendió una lista con todos los que se encontraban en el hotel- una de nuestras empleadas ha avisado a los huéspedes, para reunirlos a todos en el salón principal.  
  
-Y las cámaras, no vieron nada?  
  
-No hay cámaras, joven. Y, ahora, si me disculpa, debo ir con mis empleados- y se marchó dejándolos solos, ya que mandaron a Ran y a Kazuha al salón, y no se percataron de la presencia de Conan  
  
Se acercaron al inspector, el cual era bastante joven, que estaba frente al cadáver.  
  
-Eres el detective, verdad? Bien. El sr. Urashima, de 47 años. Murió a eso de las 2 y media de esta madrugada, por este cuchillo- se lo enseña- que quedó clavado en su estómago. Le apuñalaron al salir del ascensor. El guardia que hay en la puerta no vio nada, por lo que podría haber sido cualquiera que estuviese dentro, y como hemos comprobado, todos estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones cuando se cerraron las puertas- Heiji asinti  
  
-Déjame el papel- le pidió Edogawa a Hattori- de acuerdo: la 3ª planta está en obras, por lo que la cierran al público y no hay nadie allí. Esta es la primera, en la que están las salas comunes y las habitaciones del gerente y del empleado de guardia, que anoche fue la srta. Lana. Ambos tienen coartada, ya que ella habló por teléfono con su novio y el gerente pasó la noche con su esposa. La 2ª planta, la de los huéspedes, tiene 8 habitaciones ocupadas, de la 112 a la 119. Está claro que los de las habitaciones 114, 115 y 116 no han sido, ya que somos nosotros- con tono de "más obvio, imposible"-. En la 117 están los señores Urashima, en la 118 su ayudante empresarial y en la 119 la estilista de la sra. Urashima- cuando leyó lo de "estilista" puso una cara más bien rara- En la 113 se encuentra el Sr. Kuroba. En la 112, las señoritas Nakamori y m... Azu?  
  
-Sí, la habitación no está a su nombre, y es el único dato que parece querer darnos, además, ni siquiera se llama así- le respondió el inspector al curioso niño (si supiese quien es...)  
  
-No quiere dar más información, eh? Parece sospechosa- dijeron a la vez, mirando la ficha  
  
-Así que sospechosa, no? Pues, yo, antes que de mi misma, sospecharía de la viuda, aparte de que no tengo nada que ver con el difunto, y tengo coartada- todos se pegaron un respingo al ver a la tal srta. Azu agachada junto a ellos, la cual se había enterado de toda la conversación. Al fijarse bien, se dieron cuenta de que era como dijo el taxista: como Kazuha pero más morena  
  
-Kazu?- preguntó el chico de Osaka, al ver lo que se parecía a su amiga de la infancia.  
  
-Buff... que no!- dijo con pesadez la joven- Ya me has confundido con ella 3 veces, y por mucho que mi nombre se parezca al suyo, no soy ella, ladrón de ropa interior- y rió al recordar el mal rato que pasó el pobre en la estación  
  
-Eres la chica de la maleta!  
  
-Bien, veo que el detective se fija en todo- sonrió divertida  
  
-Hattori te importaría mucho centrarte en lo que tienes que hacer?- decía, algo molesto por que le ignorasen, el chico de Tokio  
  
-No, esperad, lo que estaba diciendo la chica suena interesante- dijo el inspector  
  
-Bueno, yo sólo lo decía por su expresión, la del muerto. Y lo de la coartada, estuve con Kuroba, de la 113, y con Aoko Nakamori, que estaba dormida. Él puede confirmar mi coartada.  
  
-Sí, sí, de acuerdo, no eres sospechosa, pero dinos, que querías decir con lo de su expresión?- se impacientó "Kudo"  
  
-Un amigo mío es detective, y todo se pega. Yo más que de las pruebas, soy de hechos. El sr. Urashima tenía confianza con la persona que le apuñaló, ya que, si no la tuviese y hubiese visto el cuchillo, cosa fácil de hacer debido a su tamaño, no habría llegado a salir del ascensor.  
  
-Pero podrían haberle sacado de dentro, no? –dijo ahora, pero con voz más inocente; aunque la chica seguía dándole mala espina  
  
-Si hubiese sido así, la sangre estaría dentro, y no fuera del ascensor, pequeño- le explico sonriendo- pero- se dirigió al policía- vi un poco de sangre en el ascensor  
  
-Nani? –dijeron a la vez  
  
-Sí, por eso supe que había pasado algo y, en vez de bajar por el ascensor, corrí por las escaleras, como Hattori vio- ahora fue a él a quien le dirigió una sonrisa-. Pero supongo que fueron salpicaduras.  
  
-Pero cómo sospechas de la viuda? Había tenido problemas de negocios con su ayudante, y relaciones sentimentales con la estilista...  
  
-Ya, pero si hubiese visto a su ayudante, no habría llegado a salir del ascensor, ya que estaría dudoso de sus intenciones; y si hubiese sido Saku, la estilista, tampoco lo habría hecho, sino que ella la habría entrado en el ascensor, ya que, como me confirmó el portero, le acosaba últimamente. Además, mirad su postura. Tiene la mano en el pecho- cogió una horquilla y pinchó con ella a Hattori, el cual se llevó la mano hacia donde le había dado, en el antebrazo-.Normalmente uno se pone la mano en el lugar donde le causa dolor, como habéis comprobado- dijo refiriéndose a Heiji- y, en vez de al estómago, donde más le ha debido doler, la tiene en el corazón. Y su cara, más que de furia o de dolor, que habría sido lo normal, tiene una expresión de decepción y pena, por lo que debería ser alguien cercano a él, que se sorprendió del acto. Y sólo sentía algo así por su mujer, por lo que pienso que fue ella.  
  
El policía y los detectives estaban impresionados por la deducción de Azu, con tan sólo haber visto el cadáver, y la miraban con la boca abierta  
  
-Pero bueno, esa es mi hipótesis. Sólo tienen que encontrar pruebas. Y, si no os importa, yo me voy al salón, que me han llamado y me esperan- se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde los demás se encontraban  
  
**En el salón**  
  
La chica se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su amiga, que hablaba, o más intentaba hablar, con su compañero de viaje.  
  
-Kaito, qué te pasa? Desde que despertaste estás muy raro...  
  
-Te he dicho que no me pasa nada, Aoko, así que deja de molestarme- estaban en una mesa, y Kuroba con los codos sobre esta, pensando, o más bien recordando... _'puedes llamarme gata sombra'... eso es lo que dijo  
_  
-Desagradecido! Encima de que me preocupo por ti...  
  
-Déjalo, Aoko-chan, supongo que estará cansado, no es cierto? –ambos levantaron la mirada, uno para sorprenderse y la otra para alegrarse  
  
-Buenos días, Azu-chan- decía contenta, mientras tiraba del brazo de su amiga para que se sentase con ellos- vente con nosotros  
  
-Claro –al parecer otra chica más que no deja de sonreír por nada- tu debes ser Kaito, no? Mucho gusto, soy Azu- y ya sentada le tendió la mano, la cual, el ladrón miró con desconfianza- no muerdo, sabes?  
  
-Ay, Azu, déjale, no sé que le pasa hoy pero está muy raro...  
  
Hasta que Kuroba se dignó a hablar- se puede saber de qué os conocéis y porqué sois tan amigas? –preguntó, mirando fijamente a la nueva  
  
-Desagradecido y además maleducado. Pues veras, vino con nosotros en el tren. Como tu te dormiste y ocupaste los dos asientos- mirada asesina- yo me senté a su lado, y empezamos a hablar.  
  
-Y ahora da la casualidad de que estamos en el mismo hotel. Y menos mal, porque sino, ya la veía durmiendo en el suelo.  
  
-_Bueno, si se ha ganado la confianza de Aoko y durmió con ella, no creo que fuese esa tal G.S, porque hay que ser muy tonto para irse, si ella puede verla..._  
  
-Por cierto, que hacías allí fuera, con lo del cadáver?- se estremeció al decir la palabra  
  
-Ah, no, es que, como se algo de detectives, estaba ayudando a Hattori y a Edogawa con sus deducciones, y, al parecer... -observó a la sra. Urashima, que hablaba con su abogado por teléfono de algo sobre el testamento- no estoy equivocada –dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia  
  
-Espera, espera, espera. Dijiste Hattori y Edogawa? Heiji y Conan?  
  
-Sus nombres no los se, pero supongo que serán. Que pasa, los conoces de algo?  
  
-Qué? Ah, no, no... sólo de vista... _estas vacaciones van a ser más interesantes de lo que esperaba, jejeje  
  
_-Y ahora porqué te ríes? Enserio, este chico cada día está peor... -le comentaba Nakamori a la extraña chica  
  
-Sí? Pues por muy mal que esté, ESTE CHICO ha sido el que te ha invitado a estas vacaciones, así que no te quejes demasiado, mona- ya empezamos a chinchar... pero si todavía ni siquiera han aparecido Heiji y Kazuha!  
  
-Callaos, la deducción de estos detectives será interesante...- y le puso una mano en la boca a la hija del policía, para que no le respondiese alguna burrada a su amigo  
  
-Pero si todavía no han entra– pero el mago se tuvo que callar, ya que en ese instante, aparecieron por la puerta 3 personas, una de ellas, Heiji, preparado para hacer su deducción [N/A: porque quien ha visto a un niño mandando a la cárcel a un asesino? Vale, no es muy convincente conociendo esta serie...]  
  
-Bien, debemos decir que ya hemos resuelto el caso. Sabemos quien es el a...- pero la misma señora de antes le interrumpi  
  
-Y se puede saber quién eres tú?  
  
-(puso la misma pose de Shinichi, ya sabéis, señalándose con el dedo mientras) Soy Heiji Hattori, detective –y puso una de esas sonrisas que nos vuelven locas a todas...   
  
-Deja de robarme las frases, si no te importa... ¬¬ -le dijo por lo bajo un molesto Kudo  
  
-Detective? –ya saben, la típica pregunta que hacen todos los presentes a la vez con voz de "oh, no me lo puedo creer!"  
  
-Así es: detective. Y voy a decir quien es el que ha asesinado al señor Urashima. La técnica ha sido muy típica: una puñalada. Pero lo difícil era averiguar el asesino, ya que hay muy pocas pruebas y los sospechosos son muchos. Pero debido a una brillante deducción –con esto Azu, que lo escuchaba atenta, sonrió abiertamente, al notar que el cumplido iba dirigido a ella- hemos descubierto quien es el culpable, o más bien LA culpable.  
  
El ayudante empresarial, un hombre entrado en años, con una barba descuidada y calvo, suspiró aliviado, ya que era conciente de que algunas sospechas iban dirigidas a él.  
  
-En serio tu as descubierto a la asesina? –le preguntó, muy bajito, Aoko a "la nueva"  
  
-Sí, pero lo que no tenía eran pruebas. Ahora veremos que saben los detectives que no se yo...  
  
-Te lo tienes muy creído, cierto? _Pero qué se cree esta niña arrogante!  
_  
-Pues si, la verdad es que bastante. Ah, y por cierto, de niña vale, pero de arrogante tengo lo que tú- Kaito la miro con la boca abierta  
  
-_Acaso resulta que ahora tiene poderes menta...-_ pero no pudo acabar la frase pensada porque le interrumpió la mirada de al muchacha, la cual decía claramente _No es que tenga poderes mentales, solo se te ve en la cara [insertar risa mental]  
_  
-Y la asesina –volvió a decir el de Osaka, que se sentía algo ignorado- ¡ES USTED, SRA. URASHIMA! –señalándole con el dedo (vamos, lo de siempre)  
  
Oh! general  
  
-Yo? Perdona chico, pero yo no he matado a mi marido. Además, tu mismo dijiste que no había pruebas –con la típica voz de "mujer ricachona que se cree superior a los demas". Pero se le notaba nerviosismo  
  
-Si, no HABIA. Pero, gracias a un comentario, nos hemos dado cuenta de que faltaba un factor importante: qué hizo que el sr. Urashima bajase a la recepción a las dos de la madrugada? Hemos comprobado que a las dos menos cinco alguien llamó a la habitación 117. Una pregunta, señora Urashima: qué lleva en el bolso?  
  
Como aún no había caído, le respondió como si nada: -Tengo la cartera, un mechero, un paquete de cigarrillos, el maquillaje y... O.O- en ese momento se dio cuenta de a dónde quería llegar el chico, y se aferró a su bolso  
  
-Se ha dado cuenta, verdad? Usted misma tiene la prueba del delito: su teléfono móvil. Como es probable, no habré borrado el registro de la llamada a la habitación. Pero, si como dice, es inocente, no dudará en dejárnoslo.  
  
La mujer empezó a temblar, furiosa, hasta que estalló: -El idiota de mi marido se lo merecía! Yo quise divorciarme... pero el no firmaba los papeles. Decía que 'Los compradores se ablandan al ver a una esposa de por medio'. ADEMÁS ME ENGAÑABA CON ESA SAKU! Me obligó a contratarla, para así estar más tiempo con ella. Debía hacerlo... me dijo que cuando volviésemos de estas vacaciones... cambiaría el testamento... podía pagar al mejor abogado, Y YO ME ARRUINARÍA! Se lo merecía... se lo merecía... -y murmurando eso, la arrestaron y la metieron en el coche patrulla  
  
Heiji miró a su amigo y se sonrieron, satisfechos por su trabajo. En esto, se acercaron sus amigas por detrás.  
  
-Valla, que buena deducción, Heiji! Casi pareces Shinichi- esto ofendió al detective.  
  
-Ja! Mouri, lo siento por ti, pero yo supero a Kudo con los ojos cerrados- y el aludido le dio un buen pisotón con sus super-zapatillas  
  
-Conan, pero qué haces! Deja al pobre Heiji  
  
-_Pobre? Ya, claro, y yo que soy la reina de Inglaterra?  
_  
-Heiji, tengo hambre! Ayer no cené y todavía no he comido nada. Dile a los de la cocina que nos preparen algo!  
  
-De acuerdo, vamos a sentarnos  
  
-Allí veo una mesa. Vamos a esa –dijo Ran señalando a una al fondo de la sala (por cierto, aún tenía levantado a Conan, al que sujetaba por el cuello de la camisa)  
  
-Hermana Ran, me puedes soltar?  
  
-Ui, perdona Conan. No me di cuenta  
  
-Sí, ya...  
  
-Heiji... LLEVAME A COMER –le chilló al oído  
  
-Em, claro, venga –coge a Conan del mismo modo que Ran antes- Mocoso, anda, que sino no llegamos  
  
-¬¬  
  
Cuando pasaron por el lado de una de las mesas ocupadas, una de sus ocupantes se levant  
  
-Como se os ocurrió lo del móvil?  
  
-Eh... Ohayo Azu –le saludó con voz infantil. No podía decir cosas de un caso con Ran delante  
  
-Hola Conan! Qué, ayudaste a Hattori en el caso?  
  
-Al final la que le ayudaste fuiste tu _Si no puedo reconocer mi gloria... no pienso que Hattori se la lleve_  
  
-Enserio? Y lo del móvil?  
  
-Bueno, jeje, eso... _Había impresionado a las chicas! Acaso te gusta verme sufrir?  
_  
-Sí, por lo que dijiste: 'me han llamado y me esperan' _Chupate esa, Hattori_  
  
-Valla, entre una cosa y otra, resolví el caso   
  
-Se puede presentar... no, yo sólo digo –dijo algo molesta Kazu al ver a su "amigo" hablando tan interesado con la chica  
  
-Eh, si. Ran, Kazuha, ella es... no se tu nombre  
  
-ya, claro. Ni modo te voy a decir como me llamo ¬¬. Encantada, soy Azu -y les saludó con una sonrisa- así que tu eres la famosa Kazu! Hasta que te conozco... -con esto Heiji enrojeció, ya que sabía hacia donde iba la cosa- digamos que Hattori... -pensó un poco su respuesta- me ha confundido bastante con tigo –y respiró aliviado. Si le hubiese dicho lo de la estación...  
  
Ran estaba atónita. Miraba primero a Kazu, luego a Azu, Kazu, Azu...  
  
-Y no me extraña... Eres la chica de la que nos habló el taxista, no?  
  
-Supongo que sí, aunque yo no estuve allí. Ahora me toca a mi presentar. Ellos son Aoko y Kaito –dijo señalando a los de la mesa, los cuales les saludaron  
  
-Yo a vosotros os he visto... -comentaba en alto Ran al verlos bien. Y Kaito temió que le hubiese visto la cara con lo del barco- Ya se! Os vi por la calle un día, en Tokio. Estábais discutiendo y tu estabas resfriado  
  
-Ah, sí, lo recuerdo... _Pero que memoria! Menos mal que lo que recuerda es eso, y no lo del barco...  
_  
-Vais a desayunar? Si queréis, os podéis sentar con nosotros  
  
-Por supuesto! –dijeron a coro las japonesas  
  
Estuvieron charlando un rato, hasta que se olvidaron del significado de la palabra "comida". Las chicas congeniaron bastante bien, todas cotilleaban y se reían, aunque todavía no habían llegado al tema clave cuando el obseso de la magia se quej  
  
-Tengo hambre. Aoko, dame ahora mismo la cartera, que ya iré yo a por el desayuno  
  
-¿no podrías aguantarte un poquito? Buf... está bien, aquí tienes –se la lanzo hasta la otra punta de la mesa, que debía ser bastante grande, porque para 7 personas...  
  
-yo te acompaño –se ofreció Azu- de todas formas, tengo que pedirle mi teléfono a Lana. Además, no pensarás pagar tu la comida a todos nosotros, verdad?  
  
-(Le inspeccionó con la mirada) de acuerdo...  
  
Cuando llegaron a la barra (sí, es un hotel-bar) pidieron algo así como toda la carta de desayunos. Cuando el camarero que los atendía se fue, la morena aprovechó para hablar un ratito con él.  
  
-Tanto me odias? Sólo me preguntaba que porqué te caigo tan mal, si no me conoces –a pesar del tema de conversación, ella seguía tan tranquila y sonriente como siempre  
  
-Es sólo que...  
  
-No confías en mi, cierto? Bueno, allá tu, yo solo tenía esa duda –es ese momento llegó el camarero con todo el pedido [N/A: por dios, que rapidez para todo lo que pidieron!]. Azu tendió la mano para pagar, con lo que su compañero le miró la mano; especificando, el dedo corazón; más bien, el anillo que había en él... Le recordaba mucho al que vio la pasada noche, por no decir que era el mismo, solo que ese era en un tono verdoso, tirando a amarillo  
  
-Qué, ¿te gusta mi anillo? Es un regalo... aunque eso puede que no te interese –y le sonri  
  
-_No puede ser, pero... Y si..._  
  
-Kuroba! –la muchacha le pasó la mano frente a los ojos- Kid! –siguió llamándole. Y en ese momento reaccionó- veo que aún sigues en la Tierra... Bueno, me ayudas o qu  
  
-eh, sí, claro -y cogió algunos de los platos. A la mitad del camino de la mesa se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado- un momento... como me llamaste?  
  
-Pues Kuroba. Que yo sepa, aún no te has convertido en ricitos de oro, por lo que veo bien eso de llamar a uno por su nombre  
  
-Ja, ja. Que graciosa...  
  
El desayuno siguió tranquilo, aburrido, más bien, ya que, como Conan y Heiji sabían que conversación vendría a continuación, se metieron en todo lo que hablaban, como si entendiesen del tema  
  
-Una pregunta, Aoko, tu tienes...- pero el chico de Osaka cortó plantándose a su lado  
  
-Y qué haremos hoy? Supongo que iremos a hacer turismo... O preferís a la playa?  
  
-Ay Heiji! Pero que pesado eres.  
  
-Creo que hay unas termas en el hotel. Qué os parece si vamos ahora y después bajamos a la playa? –aconsejó Ran. En esto, Conan, por un empujón de Heiji, se puso al lado de su amiga, para encaramarse en los baños termales  
  
-Hermana Ran, puedo ir con vosotras? Es que con Heiji me aburro mucho... -le dijo inocentemente  
  
-Por supuesto que sí, Conan. Qué decís vosotras?  
  
-Me parece buena idea. Y a ti, Azu-chan? –le preguntó la hija del policía  
  
-Por mi vale. Pero lo de las termas... -su mirada se posó en el pequeño- No tengo muchas ganas de bañarme. Además, tengo que llamar a quien-tu-ya- sabes, Aoko  
  
-En serio?! Está bien, pero dale recuerdos de mi parte. Ok?  
  
-Quién es quien-tu-ya-sabes??  
  
-Creo que luego vamos a tener una pequeña conversación, Azu –le avisaba la de Osaka  
  
-No vivís sin cotilleos, verdad? Yo voy a hacer la llamada. Nos vemos luego –y se march  
  
-Venga, vamonos nosotras también. –le coge de la mano a Conan  
  
-Sí, sed buenos. Y tú, Kaito, no hagas tonterías  
  
-Ja, como si las hiciese alguna vez...  
  
-_Porqué me miro? Acaso sabe que... no, es imposible_  
  
-_Kudo, más te vale que traigas buenas noticias después del baño si no quieres acabar frito_  
  
-_Claro, claro... U_  
  
En cuanto se quitaron de la vista, Kaito se levant  
  
-No pienso quedarme aquí una hora. Vienes?  
  
-Y se puede saber a donde?  
  
-Ah, solo me interesa saber quien es la persona a quien tiene que llamar  
  
-Serás cotilla... ¬¬  
  
-Sí, puede. Pero dime: porqué estas de pie?  
  
-Emmm... vamos o qué?!  
  
**En la recepción**  
  
La muchacha se acercó al mostrador, donde estaba una empleada, la misma del escenario del crimen  
  
-Lana, me dejas hacer una llama? Es muy importante... Pero es al extranjero. Más bien, a otro continente  
  
-No te preocupes! Tu ayudaste a los del caso, por lo que el jefe te lo debe. Toma, aquí está el teléfono.-le tiende el de la recepción- Y tu móvil... Se quedó sin batería ayer cuando hablaba con Takeshi U  
  
-da igual. Y por cierto, creo que te llaman –señalando al gerente del hotel  
  
-Creo que me voy. Hasta mañana. Y tu abusa del teléfono, que por mi no hay problema  
  
-Adios -Y empezó a marcar, al parecer sin percatarse de que dos chicos hacían su "misión espía". Un prefijo de 2 dígitos y 9 números.  
  
-Porque no lo coge... -murmuró- Ah, buenos días! Te desperté? Lo siento, aún no controlo demasiado bien esto de la diferencia horaria... Y te importa que te hable en japonés? Así practicas, que te hace falta. Como te va en el trabajo? Eres el mejor de toda España y parte del extranjero, seguro que no se te resiste. Te has pasado por allí? La has visto? Y como está? Digamos que... no me despedí cuando me vine. Pero ya llevas dos meses! Si es la cosa más fácil del mundo! Que yo aprendí de ti? Por favor, no me hagas reír... Sí, gracias por las vacaciones. Esta bastante bien, hay gente muy simpática. Por supuesto que sí! Y en el tren y el hotel conocí a unas chicas, todas muy simpáticas. Ya pareces mi madre, pues claro que hay chicos! No, tranquilo, no me harás nada. Olvidas que sé boxeo? A parte, digamos que todos tienen otros objetivos. Y son muy extraños. Por ejemplo... un obseso de la magia que le encanta pelearse con Aoko, y un pervertido roba-sostenes. Los cuales, son unos cotillas ya que están aquí detrás escuchando esta conversación. verdad chicos?- dirigiéndose hacia atrás, mirando a los chicos tras una esquina- Pues claro que les he pillado. Qué esperabas? Soy yo... Y hablé en japonés porque quería ver hasta donde aguantaban de la conversación. Claro, tienes trabajo... Bien, ya te llamaré en dos o tres días... -ahora su tono de voz se volvió algo triste, y muy bajito, para que no lo oyese ni la persona del otro lado del teléfono, aparte de que en otro idioma- te hecho de menos... Qué? –Volvía a hablar normal- No, nada, no dije nada. Bueno, nos vemos, chao –y dejó lentamente el aparato sobre el mostrador de mármol  
  
-Con quien hablaba? –Se decían los chicos mientras retrocedían para no ser pillados  
  
-Creo que no os importa- dijo de repente tras ellos, para variar, sonriendo- bueno, os importa que escuche las noticias? Voy a subir el volumen de la tele –y se escuchó a una mujer de mediana edad leyendo unos papeles.  
  
-'hemos sido informados de que se ha cometido un robo en el museo nacional. La famosa Perla de Shikon, que se encontraba en exposición este trimestre, ha sido robada. En la escena del delito, apenas hay pistas sobre el ladrón, ha sido el delito perfecto, sólo quedaron dos palillos chinos, una falda de mujer, por lo que sospechamos que ha sido una ladrona, y una tarjeta, con las iniciales G.S., y el mensaje "volveré, y con aviso". Nuestro equipo de investigación está intentando averiguar la procedencia de los artículos, pero tanto mi equipo como yo, dudamos que se encuentre algo...'  
  
Kaito se quedó congelado. Cómo sabía que iban a decir esas palabras? Pero ella no podía ser, ya que ese lugar estaba en la otra punta del país...  
  
-_No creas que me vencerás, gatita, a mí no..._

* * *


	3. Un ataque de sobreprotección

**Notas de Azu**  
  
Bueno, espero reviews; la cursiva; So desu significa: vale, entendido, ok...; hai significa sí; bla, bla... Va a haber una conversación por teléfono, así que lo que esté entre {...} será el otro lado de la linea. Quiero agradecer este capitulo a Rankudo1988 (si no ubiese sido por ella, este capitulo se subiria en el 2005) A Cinturo-chan y a Aoko Kuroba (por subir el fic a sus webs) y a la people del foro de shinichi's memories (vamos, a quien agradece toda la gente)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3: UN ATAQUE DE SOBREPROTECCION; EL BAILE Y LA LLAMADA**  
  
**En las termas del hotel**

Conan estaba muy extrañado, ya que últimamente Ran estaba muy rara con él y llegó pensar que lo sabía, pero Mouri no era de esas. Si supiese la verdad, o sólo lo sospechase, no le dejaría bañarse con el... o al menos eso creía

Las tres chicas y el niño estaban dándose un relajante baño... en silencio... un silencio que se rompió con el grito de una joven

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!!!

-¡Kazuha-chan! Qué ocurre? - Se preocupaba su amiga de Tokio

-Mirad! Tengo celulitis!

-No digas tonterias, mujer. Cómo vas a tener celulitis tan pronto? –le hacía razonar Aoko

-Entonces qué es esto?! –respondió señalándose al muslo, donde tenia un moratón

-Eso será de la cama, que es bastante mala. Pero entiende esto: NO-TIENES-CELULITIS!

-Es siempre así de neurótica? –le preguntaba Aoko por lo bajo a Conan

-Sólo a veces, pero creo que te acostumbrarás...

-¡Qué cuchicheáis vosotros dos!

-Oye Ran, el niño te sigue a todas partes? –inquirió la chica, para salir del tema anterior

-Sí. Vive con mi padre y conmigo, y como me lo tienen encargado, no le puedo perder de vista

Pero la chica de Osaka seguí con lo suyo... Se miraba las piernas

-_Heiji tiene razón. Mis piernas son flacuchas. Son muy feas, y ahora encima el moratón... _Y si se da cuenta...?

-De qué se tiene que dar cuenta Hattori, Kazu-chan?

-Pues de que mis piernas y... -al percatarse de que las dos chicas le habían pillado, se puso roja. No, es más, habían entrado en su mente, habian rebuscado y sacado los trapos sucios y ahora sacarían el tema que los chicos habían estado evitando durante toda la mañana... [N/A: mencioné que pongo a kazuha de neurotica?]

-Kazuha-chan –comenzó a preguntar su reciente amiga- tu quieres a Hattori, verdad?

Glups. La habían pillado. Ya no podría decir nada intencionadamente alto para que Heiji acudiera a incordiarla y salvarle el pellejo a la vez. No. Ahora estaba entre la espada y la pared. Aún peor, entre dos amigas cotillas y las rocas de las termas, por lo que decidió el contraataque.

-Y tu a Kuroba, verdad?

-No digas tonterías! Ese no es el caso. A parte de que tendría que estar loca solo para que me gustase... _Conciencia: pues entonces estas para encerrar, amiga Aoko: callate!_

-Venga, Kazuha. Ya es hora de que te aclares. Aparte de que estamos en confianza, recuerda

-Bufff... la verdad... -en esto Conan se les acercó para tomar buena nota de las declaraciones de la osakanesa- él es muy amigo de Heiji –refiriendose a conan- y si...

-Tranquila! Conan es una tumba. Verdad? –mirandole con cara de 'te convertiras en verdad en una tumba como sueltes algo'

-De qué, Ran-neechan?

-Ran-chan, es un niño, qué va a entender el? –la única con sentido común (aparentemente) debía ser Nakamori, y porque no estaba su amigo de la infancia, que si no...

-_Pero a veces parece tan... Es como si fuese... _Shinichi... -y sin quererlo, el suspiro provocado por ese recuerdo la hizo entristecer, hasta tal punto que parecía que se le hubiese muerto un padre, o un hermano. O más bien...

-Vamos Ran! Salgamos ya. Esto está muy caliente y no debemos estar mucho más tiempo- salieron, cada una con un estado diferente: Ran con tristeza por pensar en Shinichi, Kazuha haciendose a la idea de que, técnicamente ha dicho, que quiere a Heiji y Aoko con una lucha medieval contra su conciencia, la cual le hacía burlas, todas relacionadas con la 'amistad' que habia entre ella y su novio, digoooooo... amigo. sí, eso. AMIGO

**En la sala común del hotel**

En una mesa están sentados tres chicos, uno de ellos ingeniando un plan, otro pensando en sus cosas y una chica la cual observaba más que aburrida la escena.

-Si vuelven las chicas, decidles que me he ido a cambiar, que las espero aquí, so desu?

-Hai, vete tranquila –le decía Kaito, obviamente para que les dejara solos

-_Cómo le habra ido a Kudo? Qué habrá descubierto?_

Azu miró al chico de osaka, el cual estaba absolutamente absorto en sus pensamientos. La chica sabía por donde iban las cosas, ya que, tras todos esos años conviviendo con un chico con el cuan su relacion no era de sangre, tenía derecho a alardear de entenderles

Puso la mano cerca de la boca del mago, indicándole que se estuviese callado. Tosió un par de veces, y su voz cambió a una más grave

-UN INCENDIO! HAY UN INCENDIO EN LA PLANTA SUPERIOR!! –pero el detective ni se inmut

La chica tragó, y su voz se volvió más aguda, algo como 'voz de pito'

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! UN CADAVER!!! HAY UN MUERTO EN LA ENTRADA!!! –tampoco le hizo caso. Ahora sólo le quedaba decir una frase para ver si sus suposiciones eran ciertas

-Eh! Quién es ese tipo con el que está Kazuha? –y, como era de esperar, el chico reaccionó. Pegó un respingo y se miró hacia todos lados, esperando ver a algún aprovechado cerca de 'su' Kazu, agarrados, o peor...

-Tranquilo, sólo quería comprobar una cosa. _Esto le interesara a Kazuha... _-se rió al ver que el detective había caído en su trampa fácilmente- bueno, me voy. Nos vemos chicos –y se marchó, dejando a un Heiji avergonzado y a Kaito asombrado por lo que acababa de ver.

-_Azu imitando voces? _–pero no solo era eso, sino la segunda voz-_ esa no fue la de la reportera que esa ladrona fingió?_ Por cierto, Hattori... Qué sabes de Azu?

-Valla... a ti también te resulta extraña? Casi no eh hablado con ella. Las que saben son la chicas, se lo cuentan todo... _y que suerte tener un chivo espiatorio para asegurarse... _Pero como opinión de detective te puedo decir que es extranjera. Por su acento y su piel. Por muy bien que hable japonés, se nota que no es de aqu

_-Así que extranjera... _Y de que la conoces?

-Pues nos... me ayudó con el caso n.nU _ahí casi la cago _Y lo demás, ya lo sabes

-Pero os hablabais como si ya os hubieseis visto antes –decía con cara de 'no la conocerás de otra cosa? ¬¬'

-Pero qué dices! Bueno, la verdad me la encontré en la estación... Sin querer le quité un sostén u.u

-En serio?! Y de qué color era? –con cara de... vamos, la que siempre tiene puesta n.nU

-Kaito, HENTAI! –y cómo no, su 'adorable' amiga de la infancia le estampó en la cabeza un... paraguas?

**En la playa**

Ya en la playa, todas la chicas sentadas en la toalla y cada chico con su respectivo chichón, observando cada cual una cosa.

Kaito miraba un bañador azul marino muy bajo por detrás, por lo que tenía una buena visión de la espalda de la chica (y de lo que no es la espalda). Conan el bañador de dos piezas rojo que tan pegadito llevaba su Ran-neechan. Media playa observaba a las jóvenes idénticas (en este caso, a Azu y a Kazu) y Heiji le lanzaba miradas asesinas a todos los que osaban mirar a su amigovia.

Las jóvenes, por su parte, hablaban bajito para que sus amigos no los oyesen. Entre una conversación y otra, descubrían algo más de la joven extranjera, mientras Ran recopilaba todo.

-Eres española. De nuestra edad. Tu padre murió y ahora vives en la casa de tu novio, cierto?

-que no! No mal pienses! Nuestros padres se llevaban bien, y, como yo era muy pequeña, la madre de Alex se ofreció a cuidarme... Y no me gusta!

-Ya, todas nosotras hemos dicho eso alguna vez –al parecer la osakanesa ya había aceptado lo que sentía [N/A: viva! Al fin!]

-Pero, no lo entendéis? Es mi amigo! No me gusta, para nada... -seguía sonriendo, aunque algo más nerviosa- además, no...

-No qué? Que no le gustas? Por favor, Azu, por lo que me contaste de él en el tren, está loco por ti!

-No digas tonterías. Además, le conozco y él no es de los que se lo callan... Si quisiese algo conmigo, ya me lo habría dicho... -ahora sonreía algo más triste, pero de repente se hizo la enfadada- ADEMÁS YO TAMPOCO QUIERO NADA, ASÍ QUE ESTAMOS EN PAZ!

-Pues si es como el 98% de los chicos que conozco... –empezó Ran- aparte de que es detective, por lo que suben las posibilidades

-Sé lo que vas a decir, Ran-chan –siguió Kazuha- ¡Todos los detectives tienen un sentido nulo del romanticismo! Allí al lado está la prueba viviente –Dijo mirando a Heiji

-Sí, los detectives, y los que no lo son –terció, y al mirar al mago, se dio cuenta de la 'vista panorámica' que tenía de ella –Kaito... te importaría mucho decirme a qué miras?

-Aoko, te has dado cuenta alguna vez de que tus pechos son muy planos? –él como siempre, destrozando el momento y yendo al grano

-En serio piensas eso, Kaito? –dijo tranquilamente, yendo hacia el muchacho- y yo que pensaba regalarte algo... pero no importa, te lo daré de todas formas n.n -Y sonriendo le puso en los brazos su obsequio. Un grande, viscoso, apestoso...

- Un pescado!!! Aggg!!! O.o -Y lo soltó corriendo

-_Valla valla, así que el punto débil de Kid es el pescado... qué interesante!_

-Venga, cuenta, y cómo es EL? –presionó Kazu

-Pues... -cerró los ojos un momento, para describirle lo mejor posible, y cuando los abrió estaban todas a su alrededor, para oírla bien- eh! No me miréis así!

-Pero es que queremos oírlo –dijo Nakamori, con voz de niña buena

-Está bien... Es de la altura de Hattori, mas o menos, con los ojos color miel y moreno... esperad! Creo que tengo una foto suya! –y empezó a rebuscar en una bolsa roja de playa, hasta que sacó una foto [N/A: la típica que todos los personajes de esta serie tienen]

En la fotografía salía un chico con una gorra (aunque se le veía su pelo castaño) cogiendo del brazo a una de su misma edad, unos 15 años, con unos palillos cogiéndole el pelo, ambos con un uniforme escolar

-Uaaah! Qué guapo! –gritó Ran, con lo que llamó la atención a los sus aburridos compañeros

-Hija, que suerte tienes –le envidió la de osaka

-Pero si no tengo nada con él!

-Cuando dije que me refería a eso? ¬¬ -entonces la chica se puso como un tomate, pero, para variar, sonreía

-De cuando es esta foto? –le preguntó la de Tokio

-Hará unos dos años, cuando resolvió su primer caso -le explicaba la española

-Pues el detective ese tampoco me parece tan guapo –decía Heiji, algo molesto porque le pareciese guapo a Kazuha

-Será la envidia que tienes _pero qué demonios le pasa hoy a Heiji?_

-Y por qué estáis tan pegaditos ¬¬?

-Aoko! Es que... ese día... me... -por un momento la chica perdió su habitual sonrisa, cosa de la cual todos se percataron, pero la única que se dio cuenta de por qué fue Kazuha

-Bueno, Ran. Dinos, cómo te va con Kudo? –y Azu se lo agradeció por lo bajo.

-_Ese día fue cuando... _Voy a por algo de beber. Ahora vuelvo, de acuerdo? –y se marchó sin esperar respuesta de sus amigos. Aunque el ladrón ni se dio cuenta, ya que observaba atentamente la foto...

-_No puede ser! Esos palillos... Su sonrisa... El anillo... no hay duda. _–le salió la rallita brillante esa del fondo- _Esa chica es la ladrona que vi ayer, la que dice ser mi rival. Azu es..._

-Gata Sombra –un susurro cerca de su oído hizo que saliese de sus pensamientos. Cuando iba a decirle algo a la chica, esta pasó de largo y se sentó junto a Conan, porque todos los demás se habían ido a bañar (y este sin darse cuenta ¬¬)

-Azu, tu no te bañas? –le preguntó como un niño pequeño

-Digamos que yo soy más de secano

-Azu... por qué piensas que estás gorda? –le soltó de repente

Con esto se puso primero azul, después roja y otra vez azul- por... por qué dices eso, Conan? O.o

-Antes le echaste al té sacarina, en vez de azúcar, y la coca-cola que has traído es light, aparte...

-Pero eso no quiere decir que...

-Además, antes cuando viste tu reflejo en el cristal del hotel, te miraste la barriga con cara de pena y negabas con la cabeza, así –para que pareciesen observaciones de un niño pequeño, hizo muchos aspavientos con las manos y negó exageradamente

-Je... je... je... pero qué buen detective eres, Shinichi! Como _alguien se entere... T.T_

-No creas! Sólo soy obser-va... QUÉ DIJISTE?! –de la impresión dio un salto, por lo que llenó a la muchacha de arena- _cómo lo sabe?!_

-Ten cuidado, quieres? Y yo no digo algo si no estoy segura, para tu información –sonrisa intrigante

-Pe-pe... pero si yo solo soy un crío!! –y se puso la mano detrás de la cabeza, mientras sudaba- _cómo demonios lo sabe?!? Si... y si... Y SI SE LO DICE A RAN!?_

-Crío sólo en apariencia, Kudo. Te explicaré como te he descubierto. Mi mejor amigo es detective y soy observadora, por lo que no ha sido muy difícil: tus expresiones, tus deducciones... y cuando te sonrojaste al ir a bañarte! No finges demasiado bien, sabes?

Conan no podía creerlo... Quién era esa chica? Qué sabía del verdadero Kudo?

-Además, Ran me habló mucho de ti, y hasta me enseño una foto tuya. Pero, no te preocupes –se puso algo más seria, e incluso melancólica- sé que es tener un secreto, por lo que no se lo diré a Ran...

-Y... Cómo...

-No intentes negarlo. A mi nadie me oculta nada –sonrisa "I'm the best"- pero, y ahora este es un consejo de amiga, yo que tú se lo diría. Ella lo sabe, pero está esperando a que tú mismo se lo digas. Por eso te ha estado poniendo a prueba. Si le mientes de alguna forma, no se lo creerá. Sabe lo inteligente que eres y que podrías engañarla... otra vez. Pero sólo es mi consejo

_-Si eso es cierto... _-al ver que se marchaba- eh! Espera! No te vallas!

-Ni modo te voy a decir nada más de Ran. Y ahora vuelvo. Tengo que encontrar una cosa en mi maleta. –y se fue ignorando (aparentemente) que una persona había escuchado toda la conversación

Pero en las aguas de la playa, no todo ocurría tan tranquilamente...

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte, entendido?! –Heiji estaba harto. Era el octavo chico al que espantaba ya hoy, y no podía aguantarlo. Aparte de que a su amiga no parecía importarle que se le acercasen los chicos

-Pero Heiji, qué te pasa? Deja en paz a los chicos que se acerquen! Yo también tengo derecho a relacionarme, sabes?

-Lo que pasa es que tu no... -intentó responderle, muy cabreadito el pobre

-Es MI vida. Metete en la tuya porque esta no te incumbe para nada!!! Entiendes, Hattori? –pues si que debía estar molesta con el ¬¬

-Lo que pasa es que eres demasiado confiada para... espera, ¿cómo me dijiste? _Pero qué se cree la estupida esta llamándome por mi apellido?_

-Lo que has oído. Así que ya te dije: DE-JA-ME TRANQUILA!! –gritó, como si se lo quisiese hacer entender a un niño de 5 años

Heiji se dio la vuelta, con la cabeza gacha, para que la causante de sus problemas no viese su expresión

-De acuerdo entonces. No me meteré más en tu vida –y se alejó, con paso firme. Al pasar por el lado de su amigo, el pequeño intentó detenerle, pero este ni se inmutó. Las palabras que empezo a decir 'olvidé decirte que le...' se perdieron en el aire. Quería estar sólo, estar solo y pensar... pensar en que si no fuese tan obseso, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido

-Kazuha...-su amiga de Tokio le miraba entre asombrada y con pena

-Le hiciste daño –murmuró Aoko

-Qué dices? –inquirieron las dos amigas

-Le vi la cara cuando cortaste la discusión... le habías hecho daño. Estaba triste... –y observaba el camino que había tomado Hattori para irse- al menos alguien se preocupa por ti –e instintivamente su mirada se posó en Kaito, el cual reía con unas mujeres, probablemente universitarias, y las miraba...- _como nunca me ha mirado a mi..._ creo que me voy al hotel –y esta también salió corriendo, con mucha más prisa que los otros, y a Conan, el cual había observado todo, le cayó una lagrima procedente de los ojos de la hija del policía... [N/A: vamos a dejarlo en 'Aoko', aquí todos fueron policías, al parecer u.uU]

-Ran... crees que eh hecho mal? –eso a veces pasa... uno no sabe lo que tiene, hasta que o pierde. Y Kazuha, en lo único que pensaba, era en que...- le he perdido –y para rematar la faena, se puso a llorar en el hombro de la otra chica, la cual intentaba, sin éxito, consolarla

Conan, en un intento de buen acto (mas que nada, por que sabía que a Ran le afectaba cuando se enfadaban sus amigos y no soportaba verla triste), se acercó al mago y le tiró del bañador, para llamar su atención.

-Si, jejeje... Chicas, esperad un momento. Ahora vuelvo –cogió al pequeño Edogawa y lo llevo bien lejos, donde no pudiesen oírlos, y se giró para darles una sonrisa. Su cara cambió radicalmente. Estaba bastante molesto con la intrusión de 'aquel enano' (sabe que es Kudo, pero si se lo dijese en la cara, le pillaria) en su intento de comerse un rosco [N/A: no piensa en otra cosa? ¬¬U]- renacuajo, ahora que quieres?

Peor debía aguardar las apariencias, por lo que intentó hablar como lo haría un niño de 7 años

-Sabes si alguien a hecho daño a Aoko-neechan [N/A: ahora me da la gana de llamarle así]

-Eh? –en cuanto mencionó a su (más que) amiga, le interesó el tema que del que Kudo hablaba- a qué te refieres?

-Es que... Parecía muy triste... y... cuando te miró... -pensó en que si alguien le dijese eso mismo sobre Ran, el ruido de su corazón rompiéndose se oiría en México- cuando te miró salió corriendo, y vi cómo lloraba... -en el fondo le daba pena aquél chico. Sentía cierto odio, no se sabe por que extraña razón (O.o no es obvia? Kid... ladrón... enemigo... a qué os suena?), pero le daba pena.

-Que ella... lloraba? –nunca se imaginó a la chica llorando. Siempre la vio como una amiga. Algo pesada y buena persona; y sobre todo, guapísima cuando se sonroja o enfada. Pero nunca se la imaginó así. Llorando... y por su culpa?- _pero por qué me importa tanto! _Crío, dile a los demás que me voy –y acto seguido salió corriendo hacia en hotel, con la esperanza de encontrar a Nakamori y arreglar las cosas

_-Pero no te has dado cuenta de que ya se han ido todos, pardillo? -.-U –_y era cierto. El resto del grupo se había ido, olvidándose del detective boy, por lo que decidió irse al hotel, atrayendo las miradas de los playeros, sobre todo de las mujeres, que decías cosas como 'pero que niño más mono! Qué hará solo?'

**Salón gimnasio del hotel**

Había una chica con una pinta algo extraña: un traje de tirantas blanco muy corto sobre el bañador, unas sandalias, el pelo recogido muy bien cepillado... y unos guantes de boxeo, con los que descargaba energía acumulada aporreando el saco.

Eso era lo que a ella le gustaba. Cosas no típicas en chicas: Los misterios; detectives; el boxeo y las artes marciales (o arte de patear traseros); programas para piratear redes de ordenadores y sacar toda la información de un lugar; objetos espía; clases particulares de actuación; la magia y los ladrones en especial... todo adornado con un toque de feminidad, mucha agilidad y una bonita sonrisa. Después de todo, así era ella: La ladrona más buscada del Mediterráneo, el terror de los objetos custodiados en Europa, la que hacía todo eso por una buena razón y, de una forma u otra, siempre acababa devolviendo sus adquisiciones... Ella era Gata Sombra, también conocida como...

-A-azu... -un sollozo procedente de la puerta llamó su atención. Allí estaba su mejor amiga, con la que se llevó bien nada más verla... Y lloraba. Su 'sexto sentido' (comúnmente conocido como 'intuición femenina') le decía que había sido por su rival, pero prefirió callárselo, ya que eso no era lo que quería oír. Se limitó a quitarse los guantes, secarse un poco el sudor, y abrazar a su amiga, esperando a que se desahogara por su cuenta.

-Yo... él no... no se por qué... -balbuceaba cosas sin sentido, pero estaba segura de que la española le entendía

-Te lo ha dicho en persona? –se limitó a decir

-Eh? No, pero...

-Yo creo que deberías hablar con el. Decírselo. Creo que le importas más de lo que crees

-Pero tú no sabes como miraba a esas chicas...

-Sí, lo se! –ya se estaba enfadando un poco de que su amiga fuera tan cabezota (vamos, igual que ella )- las miraba como cualquier tío de su edad, obsesionado con lo mismo y con hormonas saliéndole de las orejas. Se fija en cualquier rubia oxigenada que tenga un tipo parecido al de Claudia Shiffer. Todos son así! –al ver que abría la boca para protestar algo- Y ni se te ocurra contradecirme. Recuerdas con quien vivo? Y ahora hazme el favor de dejar de llorar de una puñetera vez y ponerte guapísima de la muerte para tu chico esta noche!

-mmm... qué pasa esta noche? –ya había dejado de llorar pero miraba intrigada a su 'psicoanalista'

-no lo sabes? Esta noche hay una fiesta en este hotel. Al parecer, viene mucha gente de la zona. Será muy divertido! Y me apuesto lo que quieras a que Kaito prefiere ir contigo antes que con ninguna de esas rubias de bote. Pero... -se separó de Aoko, se puso un dedo en la barbilla e hizo mucha fuerza para recordar algo- creo que hoy pasaba algo... algo importante... bueno, ya lo recordaré!

-Por cierto, das muy buenos consejos. Sabes? Deberías ponerlos en práctica contigo misma.

-Cómo que... conmigo misma? –se puso algo roja

-Sí, nuestra situación es muy parecida, sabes?

-Pero... no... -suspiro- no es lo mismo...

-Por qué no?

-...Kaito no te debe la vida –dijo, más para sí misma que para Aoko

-A... a qué te refieres? –eso nunca se lo había mencionado

-nada, nada, cosas mías... sabes? En vez de comer voy a ir a la peluquería del hotel (que lujazo) y... bueno, ya nos vemos en la habitación- pero salió algo más seria, y al cruzar la puerta, murmuró- y a ti ya te vale, Kuroba –Azu supo todo el tiempo que Kaito les escuchaba, pero lo dejó a conciencia. Eso le haría pensar...

**Salón del hotel, 23.30 **

Había muchísima gente. Todo muy decorado y una música muy agradable para que bailasen los que quisiesen. Aoko y Conan estaban sentados en unas sillas, esperando a que llegasen sus amigos. En ese momento aparecieron muy cansadas Ran y Azu, ambas jadeando.

-Ran-neechan! Al fin llegas! Donde está Hattori? _Diosss que aburrimiento de fiesta_

-Lo siento, Conan, pero creo que Hattori tardará un ratito en volver

-Al igual que Kazu-chan –y con esto añadió un guiño

-Pero... _que le habrán hecho estas locas a Hattori... Ahora sí que esto es un muermo_

-Conan- le llamó Ran- te gusta mi vestido? Cómo me ves? –giró sobre si misma para que conan viese bien el traje. Un vestido largo, de color celeste, con mucho vuelo que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, y escote en forma de 'U'. Tenía unos zapatos azul marino, a juego con unos guantes largos que llevaba. El pelo lo tenía recogido en un moño y se puso un toque de brillo en los labios.

-Estas... -quiso seguir con 'guapísima', pero recordó unas palabras que horas antes le dijeron. "está esperando a que tú mismo se lo digas" "te ha estado poniendo a prueba", por lo que optó por lo infantil- me recuerdas a una muñeca que Ayumi-chan trajo el otro día a clase! _Pero que humillación... T.T_

-Ejem... -un sonido les hizo girarse y ver a Kuroba, muy simple pero elegante, tras ellos. Mirando a Aoko- Aoko... podemos hablar? –mas que una pregunta, parecía una súplica

Aoko y Azu intercambiaron una mirada, y la última asintió. Aoko siguió a su amigo a un lugas algo apartado, y este estaba entre avergonzado y sonrojado

-Veras, yo... -tomo aire. Esto o se dice de golpe o no se dice- verás, se que lo de antes... sé que te enfadaste... lloraste por mi culpa y yo... -suspiro- gomen ne, Aoko. Y yo quería... Me gustas... digo no! Quería decir... si me gustas pero... -se estaba poniendo nervioso. Por que le costaba hablar con ella después de lo sucedido? Miró hacia un lado y vio a las parejas muy juntitas bailando, por lo que se le ocurrió una idea- Aoko... quieres bailar conmigo? –y le sonrió, por lo que ella no pudo negarse (ni aunque no hubiese querido)

Ella, muy contenta, le arrastró hasta la pista, donde empezaron a bailar muy pegados, ambos sonrojados. El ladrón empezó a hablar 'Aoko, tu a mi me... me gus...' pero no pudo terminar la frase porque, maldita fuera su suerte, el teléfono móvil de la extranjera (ya recargado) empezó a sonar. La melodía era 'mision imposible' (le pega :P) Y al cogerlo, los cuatro presentes sólo le prestaron atención al teléfono.

-Moshi moshi? {Hola Glory} Alex! –y señalo con fuerza el aparato, haciendo entender a sus amigas que era ÉL

-Y no me llames así! Qué haces? {Cómo que qué hago! Pues llamarte, no lo ves?} Ya pero... es una hora muy rara... además, . siempre soy yo la que tengo que abusar de los teléfonos de los hoteles y llamarte a ti! {bueno, por una vez no pasara nada...}Y a qué viene esta 'misteriosa llamada'? –aunque no lo aparentaba debido a la 'escuela de teatro en casa' (me lo acabo de inventar, no crean :P) estaba muy contenta con que le hubiese llamado él

-{no recuerdas qué dia es hoy?} mmm... no... es algo importante? {debería... y suelta ese cubata de una vez!} eh? –entonces se dio cuenta. La bebida que nada más entrar en el hotel había pedido [N/A: cubata= vaso de tubo con hielo. 25% ron, 75% cocacola (asi lo tomo yo n.n)]. Pero ¿Cómo podía saberlo? Lo dejó rápidamente en la mesa más cercana

-Yo no tengo ningún cubata... de donde sacas eso? {sabes que no deberías tomarlos, ni tampoco mentirme} pero... oye! TU NO ERES MI PADRE {por cierto, dile hola a Aoko} Aoko, dice Alex que... un momento. Como sabes que estoy con Aoko-chan?! {Es la del vestido rosa a media pierna, no? La que está al lado del que dijiste que era Shinichi Kudo...} Vale, Alex, de que va esto? {Por cierto, me encanta tu pelo así. Me recuerdas mucho a tu madre} Valla... gracias –y se sonrojó un poco mientras retorcía un mechón. En la peluquería había pedido que le rizasen el pelo, y le caía sobre los hombros, en vez de recogerlo en una cola

-Y tú como dem... {y, la verdad, no es porque te lo regalase yo, pero con ese vestido estas guapísima. Las japonesas no tienen nada que envidiarte} -era cierto. El vestido que llevaba, color verde botella y por encima de la rodilla, de tirantas anchas, se lo había regalado las pasadas navidades. Lo llevaba con unas sandalias y un cinturón blanco

-Vale. Déjate de bromas. Cómo sabes todo eso? –y se alzó de puntillas, intentando buscar su cara entre los invitados a la fiesta. Pero Alex seguía hablando, o más bien narrando los actos de su amiga- {en ese momento se alzó. Buscando entre el público a una cara conocida... Jurando hasta hace unos instantes que él estaba en España... cuando no se da cuenta de que sería más fácil... darse la vuelta}

En ese instante, la chica giró sobre sus talones. Su cara se llenó de sorpresa. El móvil cayó al suelo, pero no le hizo caso. Después de más de dos meses, allí estaba él. Alex. Tan guapo como siempre. Sus ojos y sus labios le sonreían, y la alegría de Azu no cabía en su cuerpo. Parecía que se hubiese detenido el tiempo...

Y cuando se recuperó, se abrazó al cuello del 'extraño' y exclamando algo incomprensible para el atónito grupo japonés, le plantó un fuerte beso (en la mejilla, no crean ¬¬) Y le abrazó como si no se hubiesen visto en años. Y es porque, después de 10 años junto a él, no separándose más de un día, 2 meses eran demasiado.

-Tan hiperactiva y compulsiva como siempre, Glo –la chica se separó. ¡Como odiaba su nombre! Puso los brazos en jarras y, 'enfadada', se dispuso a reprochárselo.

-Te he dicho MIL Y UNA VECES que no me llames por mi nombre!

-Un 'hola' no estaría mal, no crees? –se aguantaron la mirada, hasta que Alex la desvi

-Ja! Perdiste ... me alegro de verte, Alejandro –y le volvió a abrazar

-Oye! De acuerdo –así podrían estar años, así que decidió callarse- me lo tenía merecido. Contenta?

-Sí, mucho

-Por cierto... -buscó en una bolsa de viaje que había dejado en el suelo una caja envuelta en papel rojo- feliz cumpleaños, Azu

-Qué?! Hoy... Hoy es 13 de Agosto?!?! –no se cumplen 17 años todos los días, y a ella va y se le olvida. Cogió la caja y al abrirla se encontró...

* * *


	4. Recuerdos

**Notas de Azu**

Pues de momento... Ninguna XD. Bueno, sí. En este capítulo van a haber muchos flashbacks (que no leyeron el nombre ¬¬?). Ai shiteru significa te quiero; chibi es pequeño y neko gato. Gracias por los reviews y a ver s me mandan alguno mas ¬¬

**CAPÍTULO 4: RECUERDOS. LA VERDADERA HISTORIA DE LOS EXTRANGEROS**

_**Heiji's flashback**_

**Entrada del hotel, 22.00**

-Para qué me has llamado, Azu? –Heiji estaba de mal humor. Primero lo de Kazuha y ahora en un dulce sueño en el que estaban su amigovia y él a punto de besarse, va la excéntrica de Azu y le despierta

-Hattori! Qué bien que llegas –la chica estaba con el traje que Alex le regaló y con una chaqueta de cuero negro- me comentaron que tenías una moto (cuando? O.o) me dejarías verla?

-Hmm... de acuerdo... -aceptó de mala gana. Pero ya que le habían despertado, no tenía más remedio que hacer lo que quería. Eso, o estar solo, recordando lo de Kazuha...- _pensandolo bien, eso ocurriría en cualquiera de los casos, así que si con eso me libro de Azu, mejor. No es que me caiga mal, pero... puede resultar pesada (y eso que la conocí ayer)_

Fueron andando hasta el aparcamiento que hay tras el hotel. Azu distinguió la moto de Heiji (porque era lo único que había en el aparcamiento) y se acercó a ella.

-Wou! Valla moto... Y cómo va? Qué tal se maneja? De cuantos cilindros es? Mmm... la veo algo vieja... hace mucho que la tienes? ...va con muchos kilómetros... -empezó a atosigarle con preguntas. Al parecer entendía del tema U

-Te gustan las motos? Hice que me la trajesen de osak... Eh! Qué haces? –exclamó al ver que le había quitado las llaves y se habia montado en su moto- cómo has cogido las llaves?!

-Hace falta recordarte que soy experta en magia? Y lo que hago... creo que es obvio, voy a probar tu moto _esto me facilitara las cosas mañana por la noche... _-se puso un casco que Dios sabe de donde sacó- bueno, vas a subir o piensas quedarte ahí parado?

Heiji decidió subirse. Quién sabía lo que esa cabra loca era capaz de hacer con su moto...

-Y a donde vamos, si puede saberse? –no estaba para hablar mucho. El solo preguntas. Que ella entablase conversación consigo misma...

-Ya veras. Te va a encantar el sitio... -mirada malévola

-Mejor me bajo, de ti no me fio un peloooooo.... –había arrancado de golpe, a lo 100 km/h [N/A: a lo Malale XD]. Al parecer dominaba el tema. Iba sin ninguna dificultad, con un Heiji muy asustadito el pobre XD

Parecía conocerse la zona, y eso que era la primera vez que estaba allí... tras salir de la carretera y pasar por un prado de vacas que apareció de repente [N/A: la que me ha dao con las vakitas U] pasaron a una zona de piedras, las cuales sorteaba casi con los ojos cerrados... Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a una playa solitaria, donde se veía un horizonte 'monisimo de la muerte' y unas estrellas preciosas

-Vaaallaaa... que romántico...-cuando le hablaron sobre el lugar, no sabía que era tan bonito. Ante la mirada del detective- hentai... no me mires asi. No va contigo el comentario ¬¬

-Yo me quedo aquí! O conduzco MI moto o no pienso moverme

-No no, si tu no te mueves yo soy la que me voy. Tu te quedas aquí

-Pe-pero que co [N/A:censura al menor. Un momento... yo lo soy XD] dices? O.o

-Mira! Ya viene Ran –y apuntando hacia atrás suya, vieron como aparecía la chica de Tokio... arrastrando con ella a Kazuha

-Ran-chan! Qué bien que al fin llegaste! –y le lanzo el casco que segundos antes había llevado Heiji... dándole en la cabeza XD [N/A: no, es coña, Ran lo cogio al vuelo U]

-Kazuha?!?

-Heiji?! –de la impresión olvidó que le estaba haciendo el vacío nn

-Bonita presentación... pero no os moveréis de aquí! :-[ -Volvió a arrancar la moto [N/A: por qué sera que arranca cando no la lleva Heiji?], la cual estaba con el motor algo quemado, y llegó a Ran- sube

-Ran! Azu! Pero qué pensais...

-Os dejaremos aquí. Hattori no sabe volver, y tu estas demasiado cansada como para llegar al hotel. Hasta que no resolváis vuestros problemas, no os moveréis de este descampado –dijo Mouri, sonriendo como si nada (al parecer estar cerca de Azu le afecta...)

-Y cuando se supone que va a ser eso?

-Mmm... mañana por la mañana. Hasta entonces -y salio con la moto a toda velocidad, dejando a los dos chicos (sobre todo a Kazu) asombrados por el complot de sus amigas...

_**End Heiji's flashback**_

En aquel momento eran las 11 y media de la noche, y ni se habían mirado. Estaba claro que ambos estaban avergonzados, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir nada.

-_Maldita Ran! Como se le ocurrió hacerme esto?! Y yo como una idiota le hice caso..._

_**Kazuha's flashback**_

-Ran-chan, a donde vamos? –preguntó, al ver que su amiga, tras pedirle que diesen un paseo, aun no habían parado de andar (y llevaban 2 horas)

-Te va a encantar el sitio. Y verás como, después de eso, podrás solucionar las cosas con Hattori

-Pero qué dices Ran?!

-Tu hazme caso –tras un rato más, casi llegando a la famosa playa desierta, Kazuha se pasó en seco

-Eso no era una moto? Aquí no hay NADA! QUE HACE UNA MOTO? –y tirando un poco más de ella, la chica de Tokio consiguió ver a los chicos

-Kazuha?!

-Heiji?! –y el resto... ya se conoce

_**End Kazuha's flashback**_

Estaba ya muy oscuro y empezaba a refrescar. Eso era lo malo de los sitios costeros: de noche, hacía un frio que pelaba. La chica tembló, y eso no pasó desapercibidos a ojos del detective. Se acercó a ella sin hacer ruido y, a pesar de lo que le dijo, pasó su chaqueta por los hombros de la aikido

-Heij... Hattori, qué haces?

-No quiero que enfermes –y acto seguido se sentó a su lado. Iban a hablar, e iban a hacerlo ahora- lo siento

Kazuha se asombró por las palabras del chico- qué dices?

-Que lo siento. No se muy bien que te he hecho. Se que soy un idiota que lo único que hago es enfadarte pero... no quiero que no me vuelvas a hablar ni que llores por mi culpa. Y por eso te lo digo: LO SIENTO

Ella quería decirle todo lo que se había estado guardando ese tiempo. Quería gritarle que le quería, hacerle entender que nunca dejaría de hablarle por muy enfadada que estuviese con él, que también lo sentía... Pero su orgullo y su ego la ganaron.

-PRIMERO ESO Y AHORA ME PIDES PERDON, NO? ASI CUALQUIERA, TODO EL DIA 'PERDON, PERDON' Y ASUNTO ARREGLADO. ¡PUES NO! Y NI SIQUIERA ME HAS DADO UNA ESPLICACIÓN. CREES QUE VOY A PERDONARTE ASÍ POR LAS BUENAS? –es este punto ya estaba de pie, la chaqueta en el suelo y heiji aguantando su 'mosqueo' se levantó para estar a la misma altura

-Quieres una razón? Pues lo hago por ti! Mouri nunca te contó lo de que casi mata a su amiga Suzuki un ligue de la playa? No quiero que te pase eso!!

-Y vamos a ver: desde cuando piensas en mi –estaba roja de furia y al ver hacia donde iba encaminada la conversación

-PUES DESDE SIEMPRE! NO TE DISTE CUENTA? –ya no podía mas. Tragó y se dispuso a decirselo, por supuesto, a voces- Y si te preguntas por qué, es una razón muy simple. Y es porque, desde siempre, TE QUIERO –la chica se quedó paralizada... no podía ser cierto- AI SHITERU! Lo entiendes? Te quiero, te quiero y te quiero. Y si hacía eso es porque me preocupas y si te pasase algo yo... -suspiró, ya desahogado- yo no me lo perdonaría nunca... porque ai-shi-te-ru –antes de darse cuenta, él la estaba cogiendo de los hombros, muy cerca el uno del otro...

El mar de fondo, la luna y las estrellas... un típico momento romanticón de las pelis. Eso era lo que estaban viviendo los jóvenes de Osaka. Se miraban a los ojos, sin poder reaccionar. Bueno, sí, el chico se acercaba lentamente... Ella no hacía nada para impedirlo, por lo que lo tomo por un 'via libre'. Se acercaba... sus labios a apenas unos milímetros de distancia. Podían escuchar el corazón del otro bailando salsa dentro de su pecho... y justo es ese momento...

**Salón principal del hotel, 23:45**

-Tonta! Lo volviste a olvidar! Menos mal que al imbecil del taxista le enseñas un billete y sube de velocidad, porque sino, no llego a tiempo U –decía Alex

Pero ella no le hacía caso. Estaba absolutamente hipnotizada con lo que había en el interior de la caja...

-Unas llaves? –preguntó curioso Conan.

-No chico, no son unas simples llaves- comenzaba el autor del obsequio- son...

-Las llaves de una Harley Davidson... Es... Muchísimas gracias! –Y muy contenta se aseguraba que no fuese una copia- Pero... esto... es demasiado... una moto... Donde la conseguiste?! Si no tienes ni para pipas, como has podido regalarme una moto?

-Mas que a mi, agradece el regalo a Raúl el chico de homicidios, que consiguió colarla. Era de la victima del famoso caso de dos meses. Me la quería regalar a mi, por ayudarles en todos los casos sin cobrarles, pero como no me gustan ni entiendo de ellas U, para ti

-Valla, hola Alex!

-Aoko? Hola!

-Y estos de que se conocen ¬¬? –dijo el mago, mirándolos con desconfianza

-Hablamos por teléfono. Venga, y si tomamos algo?

Al cabo de 20 minutos, varios zumos y dos cubatas 

-Parece que el más pequeño es el único que soporta el alcohol –dijo la extranjera, dando vueltas al vaso del que dio a probar a todos los presentes, entendiendo que a nadie le gustaba demasiado

-¡Como se te ocurre darle eso a Conan! Es más, ya tendrías que estar en la cama, jovencito –como si fuese su madre le regañaba Ran

-Déjale al pobre... Según me contó Glo, es muy adelantado para su edad -con esto miró a conan, como diciendo 'lo se todo'

-Por cierto, te he oído mucho decirselo, Messeri (es su apellido: Alex Messeri [gracias x la idea ]), pero que es eso de 'Glo'? –quería recopilar toda la información posible acerca de ella, antes de la charla entre ladrones que tendrían próximamente

-Am, es su nombre, no lo sabíais? –se extraño el detective español. Pero su pregunta quedó respondida con un gran pisotón made in azu- auch! Creo que no...

-Y cómo os conocisteis? –se había dispuesto a saberlo TODO de su contrincante, adelantándose a las chicas, por cierto XD

-Pues fue por un capricho del destino... o más bien de una niña algo pesada U –mirada de reojo a Azu, la cual le sacó la lengua en un gesto infantil

_**Azu's flashback**_

Una niña de unos 5 años (todos se conocieron a esa edad ¬¬), con un traje por debajo de las rodillas de color rosa con lunares y el pelo recogido con lacitos [N/A:como yo digo, vestida de 'repollo' XD] tiraba de la chaqueta a si padre, detective del departamento de investigación, pidiéndole a su padre uno de los muchos antojos que tendría de mayor

-Papá... porfis... regalame ese anillo... es muy bonito, y a demás según como estés cambia de color –le suplicaba la niña

-Sabes que no puedo... estoy de servicio y no puedo entretenerme con esas cosas... _tendría que haberle dejado la niña a Carol _–en esto le empezó a sonar el busca. Es decir. Había problemas en su zona... estaban investigando a un asesino, y eso le confirmaba que estando allí, su hija corría peligro, ya que el tipo era muy peligroso

-Rápido [nombre restringido por repentino ataque de tos de Azu]. Debes salir de aquí. Ve hacia ese lago y no te muevas –dijo señalando al centro de un cementerio cercano

-Pero... -sabía que su padre no le haría caso por mucho que le pidiese ir con él- SIEMPRE ME HACES LO MISMO! ME DEJAS SOLA CUANDO ESTOY CONTIGO, Y NUNCA ESTAS EN CASA! –la niña tenía sus ojos inundados de lágrimas... en esa época era pequeña, y lloraba, ya que aún no existía la 'promesa de la sonrisa'. El hombre, con en pelo cano y expresión cansada, se agachó para ver a su hija a los ojos

-Te prometo que volveré luego, vale? Ahora ve a ese lago y no vallas a ningún sitio –en esto la niña ya había empezado a caminar. Sabía que su padre era así, y que por mucho que lo intentase, no estaría con ella

Apoyada en la barandilla del lago, la niña observaba a los peces que saltaban. 'no me gustan los cementerios' murmuraba. No se percató de que alguien se le acercaba por detrás

-No deberías llorar. Las niñas son más guapas cuando sonríen –se giró de repente y vio a un chico de su edad, que le sonreía- Me llamo Alex. Esto era lo que querías, no? Descubrí a un hombre que intentaba robarlos y la señora me lo regaló. Asi no llorarás, verdad?

Parecía hacer grandes esfuerzos para que la chica sonriese. Se fijó de que tenía una lupa en la otra mano, y por lo que dijo antes del ladrón, dedujo que era detective [N/A: ya saben lo prematuros que son los niños de hoy en día u.u] Y además le hacía un regalo sin apenas conocerla... Parecía ser un buen chico, por lo que decidió hacer lo que le pedía y le sonrió

-Ves como te lo dije? Así estas mas guapa. Toma, el anillo es para ti –y se lo puso en la mano, respondiendo la chibi-azu con un beso en la mejilla, sabiendo ambos que no sería el último beso que se darían [N/A: que romántico... los enanos prematuros enamorados ]. De repente un crujido les sobresaltó. La valla de madera estaba algo podrida con el tiempo y bajo la presión de los niños, le dio por romperse, haciéndolos caer al agua. Los dos, sujetando sus pertenencias (anillo y lupa), empezaron a reír.

-No se tu nombre... -la chica se calló. No sabía que contestarle. No pensaba decirle su nombre verdadero, era horrible. Lo detestaba. Vio el cielo azul reflejado en el agua. Azul... eso le recordaba... 'mira hija, esto es un medallón de azurita. Es una piedra preciosa. Cuando seas mayor, este colgante será para ti' sí... su madre le dijo eso. Siempre le gustó esa piedra, y su color favorito era el azul

-Azu. Puedes llamarme Azu

_**End Azu's flashback**_

-_Se desveló el misterio del anillo_...-Kaito sonrió para sus adentros. Ahora estaba seguro de quién era en realidad la chica de la otra noche. De lo que no estaba seguro era de qué hubiese hecho si no hubiese sonado ese teléfono

-Pero qué lindos! –exclamó Ran, imaginándose la escena a la perfección.

-Así que de eso salió tu nombre –dijo Conan. Si pasaba las palabras al castellano, su 'alias' tenía sentido y todo...

-Ya que estamos recordando vuestro pasado, a ver si me contestas a esto: cual fue tu famoso primer caso del que Azu evita hablar?

-Ah, Azu, podrías traerme otro nestea? [N/A: no se si beben eso en Japón, pero bueno U]

-Sé lo que pretendes, Alex... y agradezco tu gesto –y le sonrió de una forma triste, pero diferente a como les había sonreído a las chicas, a los detectives o a Kid. Su sonrisa era extraña... Una sonrisa... que sólo una persona en el mundo conocía

**Playa perdida donde están los de Osaka**

Y justo en ese momento... cuando solo Heiji se acercaba lentamente... Kazuha se le adelantó y juntaron sus labios en un momento de película [N/A: que porque estaba por el msn, que si no ya me veíais a mi grabando la escena para el mercado negro y los del foro XD]

Ninguno se separaba. Tampoco hacían nada. Simplemente disfrutaban del momento, antes de que el elemento llamado oxigeno reclamara su presencia. Cuando no tuvieron más aire, se separaron lentamente, ambos como tomates, sentándose uno al lado del otro, como al principio: sin decir nada.

Heiji pensaba en lo que había ocurrido ese día: la pelea, el complot, la discusión, el beso... que bien sonaba esa palabra, sobre todo si estaba relacionada con Kazuha. Y en ese momento, en su estado de 'pensamientos profundos', sintió un peso sobre su hombro. A su amiga le había ganado el sueño y había decidido usarle a él como almohada...

-_Amiga... pensando esa palabra, ahora se queda corta_ –y acto seguido puso a su amiga en una posición más cómoda (y menos comprometedora) para que durmiera mejor. No era momento de despertarla y estropearlo todo. Ahora la vería dormir... más tarde hablarían

**Hotel sin-nombre** [N/A: estoy por ponerle 'en memoria del ciclista', pero es un nombre muy largo]

-Qué le pasa con ese caso? –Aoko ya estaba algo preocupada porque su amiga estaba algo rara (alguna vez no lo estuvo?)

-No te preocupes. Es sólo que... no le gusta recordar esa experiencia.

-Y eso por qué? Siempre sonríe, no creo que se ponga así por un caso –dijo el pequeño Shinichi

-Caso en el cual ella estaba involucrada... como víctima -Y sin más remedio por las caras de curiosidad de los espectadores, entraron en un recuerdo no tan antiguo como el anterior

_**Alex's flashback**_

La chica de los anteriores recuerdos tenía ahora unos 15 años, por lo que va estaba instalada en la casa de su amigo de la infancia. Ella salía del baño con un pijama puesto y uno toalla en el cuello.

-Azu! Prefieres gazpacho o paella para cenar? –le dijo su tutora, Esther, la madre de Alex, la cual preparaba la cena

-Prefiero gazpacho, gracias –elevó un poco su tono de voz- ¡ALEX! EL BAÑO ESTA LISTO! –al ver que no respondía, fue hacia la sala de estar, donde debería estar. Sin embargó, le oyó hablar por teléfono en su habitación

-Está completamente seguro, inspector? Pero, según lo que dice... Pero... –parecía entre enfadado y tremendamente preocupado- sí, lo se... no podemos estar seguros... lo que usted diga... buenas noches –él estaba completamente seguro de lo que iba a pasar. Sus instintos nunca le fallaban y el de 'perdida de amiga' estaba parpadeando como un loco. Ese maldito inspector... 'hay que mantenerlo en secreto' le dijo. Hay vidas en peligro! No, es más, estaba en peligro la de ELLA

-Em... Alex... puedo pasar? –entró al verle asentir con la cabeza- que ocurre? Quién llamó?

-Era... pues...

-Entendido. Como te dije, tus problemas de detective no me incumben –parecía sincera. Pero en el fondo, algo le daba mal rollo

Durante toda la cena estuvieron en silencio. Estaba claro que quería decirle algo, pero no ante su madre. Debía esperar a que estuviesen solos. Se encontraban frente a la habitación de ella. Tenía que decírselo. Decirselo ya!

-Azu... no quiero que vallas a entrenar –en su instituto daba clases de tae-kwon-do, que era lo más parecido a artes marciales que encontró. Y sabía que se quedaba hasta tarde entrenando, sola, en el gimnasio del colegio

-A qué viene eso ahora? -A punto de dormir y le venía con esas cosas- sabes que como falte una vez más me echarán del equipo- pero el chico le agarró de los hombros y le miró directamente a los ojos, haciéndole entender que hablaba en serio

-No puedo decirte nada, pero por lo que más quieras. NO VALLAS AL ENTRENAMIENTO –y acto seguido se encerró en su cuarto.

Al día siguiente todo iba muy normal. Las clases, el almuerzo, la odiada directora quejándose de sus uniformes... Hasta que a la hora en que tenían que volver a sus respectivas casas, el chico vio entre la multitud a Azu, dirigiéndose al gimnasio.- _será cabezota!_ –pero no le haría caso si se lo volviese a decir, por lo que pasó directamente a la policía. Corrió hasta la comisaría y cogió al inspector saliendo

-Ella es la siguiente. Según el orden de los institutos de la zona, el modelo de chica y sus iniciales, ¡VAN A POR ELLA!

-Pero qué dices Messeri! No tiene por que ser ella la- pero le cortó el chico, muy enfadado, estando seguro de lo que le pasaría a su amigovia

-Sí, estoy COMPLETAMENTE seguro. Le estuve dando vueltas. 6 asesinatos: Ana, Beatriz, Carla, Diana, Elisa y Fátima. Qué casualidad! –exclamó irónico- sus iniciales van en el orden del abecedario! –Ya le estaba cabreando ese poli incompetente- Si fue a clase, sabrá que la siguiente es la G. Todas las chicas morenas, de pelo largo y expertas en algún arte marcial. Se quedan entrenando solas en su colegio. Las... -tragó ya que solo pensar en eso le daba escalofríos- Las violan y las matan. Y sabe qué!? Según eso, la siguiente es Gloria!! –pero el inspector no le hizo caso. Siguió andando y entró en su coche. Quién iba a fiarse de un chaval de 15 años que se creía detective? Pero ya no le daría tiempo de convencer a nadie más... Tenía que actuar rápido, o sería demasiado tarde.

Cuando llegó a su instituto, este ya estaba a oscuras, era muy tarde, y como era invierno parecía plena madrugada. Sólo había una suave luz tintineante procedente del gimnasio exterior. Para asegurarse de que todo estaba como debería entró en este. No había nadie. Suspiró, aliviado, suponiendo que estaría en los vestuarios dándose una buena ducha. Podrían haber sido paranoias suyas y la deducción de un aficionado. Sí, tenía que ser eso. Pero, entonces, por qué se sentía así? Se repitió a si mismo que eran paranoias suyas... cuando se dispuso a irse, escuchó un grito ahogado algo distorsionado... Lo demás paso muy rápido. Sólo supo que liberó a la muchacha de unos 3 tíos con intenciones no muy buenas, los cuales se querían dar a la fuga. Azu, la cual estaba tirada en el suelo, asustaba pero con una expresión fría, cogió lo primero que vio... una pistola de sus agresores. Recordó las palabras que una vez le enseñaron en cuanto a las pistolas 'cargar, apuntar y disparar. No pienses'. Y eso fue lo que hizo, o más bien NO hizo. No pensó. Disparó el arma, dando la suerte del principiante en su blanco. La pierna de uno de los hombres. Así no se movería, pero los otros parecían dejarlo allí. Alex no iba a dejarlos escapar. No ahora. Le lanzó el teléfono a Azu para que llamase a la policía y corrió tras los asesinos...

_**End Alex's flashback**_

-En verdad pasó eso? –Ran no daba crédito a sus oídos. Cómo podía haberle pasado eso a Azu?

-Resumen: –prosiguió Alex- malos atrapados, todos bien. Mi primer caso resuelto y Azu se pasó al boxeo

-Así que el verdadero nombre de Azu es Gloria, no? Y su apellido? –Kaito volvía a atar cabos con sus deducciones de ladrón

-De apellido Sainz... pero ese no es el ca... He dicho su nombre?! –estaba muy sorprendido y sudando- va a matarme... uu

-Quién va a matarte? –Hablando del rey de roma...- Alex, te he conseguido una habitación. Aoko, para que estés mas cómoda hoy puedes dormir en la de Kazu-chan. Ella no volverá hoy. Es muy tarde, no deberíamos irnos a dormir? Además, Conan debería estar ya en la cama (que mono, preocupándose por el pequeño) –todos asintieron y se levantaron [N/A: cuando se sentaron? O.o] Azu no quería recordar lo que pasó hace dos años. Instintivamente, su mano se posó en una antigua cicatriz a la altura del estómago.

Ya en la planta superior, un mago pensaba hacerle una visita a su rival para aclarar cosas, cuando Aoko apareció a su lado, algo roja.

-Kaito, qué me ibas a decir antes?

-Ehmm.. yo? Pues... sabes Aoko? Mejor hablamos mañana –y se refugió en su habitación. Pero qué iba a decirle al día siguiente? Necesitaba una urgente consulta con la almohada, pero antes debía saber...

**Habitación de Azu**

-Qué hace una chica española en Japón? Una famosa ladrona de guante blanco en la playa más perdida de esta isla? No creo que sea casualidad –Vestido de Kid estaba observando como 'la competencia' salía de la ducha con sólo una toalla

-Ahora observas como se ducha una inocente chica? A Aoko no le gustaría eso... Y hasta que te diste cuenta de la verdad. Estabas muy gracioso la otra noche, confundido, porque no sabías quien era –y antes de que le diese tiempo a mirar lo que no debía, se cambió con las ropas de la ladrona

-Cómo quieres que lo supiese! Yo ni te conocía... Ahora contéstame. Qué haces aquí?

-Quieres otro flash back? Pues, te diré, que es por una de mis deudas... La cual te incumbe más de lo que piensas... -se sentó en la cama mientras se peinaba con un cepillo bastante caro en apariencia- Nunca te mencioné que conocí a tu padre? –y con cara misteriosa comenzó a narrar otro de sus recuerdos.

_**Azu's flashback**_

/Cuando tenía 7 años... Justo después de que mat... muriera mi padre, un día, por suerte o por desgracia, conocí al gran mago Toochi Kuroba, es decir, tu padre/

Una niña lloraba desconsoladamente por haber perdido a su padre. Su amigo y su madre ya lo habían intentado todo, pero no les hacía caso. Se pasaba el día apoyada en la barandilla donde una vez su padre le mandó a estar, donde conoció a su mejor amigo. Por cierto, ese lugar estaba en Japón. Le destinaron allí tres años, y ya que su padre murió, debía volver a España. Justo la tarde antes del vuelo (la madre de Alex se había empeñado en que fuese pronto [el padre de Alex y el de Azu trabajaban juntos como policías] para no recordar más cosas de allí) con destino a Sevilla, la chica sintió que alguien la observaba muy de cerca, y de repente, una flor apareció frente a ella

-Nadie merece las lágrimas de una niña, por mucho que le quiera. Es lo más puro que hay, por lo que no deben salir por cualquier cosa. Además, estás más guapa cuando sonríes –ella vio a un hombre con un monóculo, sombrero de copa y capa blanca- me prometes que no llorarás?

Se secó las lágrimas y cogiendo la flor entre sus manos le sonrió a aquel extraño- sí. Se lo prometo, señor –el ladrón rió

-No me llames señor, me haces parecer viejo! Llámame Kaito Kid –ante la mirada de desconcierto de la chica, volvió a reír- _Creo que... no sería mala idea_ Pero sé que no lo dirás a nadie, así que te revelaré un secreto –se quitó el sombrero y haciéndole una reverencia dijo- Toochi Kuroba, mago, a tu servicio –tras esto, unas sirenas se escucharon a lo lejos. El misterioso hombre debía irse a la fuga- un placer, joven Azu! –y desapareció, dejando sólo una nota para ella. 'Tienes el don. El mismo que yo. Usalo bien y no lo desperdicies. Y recuerda: nadie merece las lágrimas de una niña'

/Después de eso descubrí quien era Kaito Kid, y seguí su consejo de las dos formas. La magia y el robo. De ahí viene la famosa 'promesa de la sonrisa' que mencioné antes. Es mi versión de la cara de póker, que en mi caso, es sonrisa/

_**End Azu's flashback**_

-Eso explicaría por que sabes japonés, y por qué tienes tantas ganas de llevarte bien conmigo

-Vine esperando cobrarle de alguna forma esa deuda que le tengo a tu padre. Aunque parezca una tontería, me ayudó mucho. Cuando descubrí que había muerto, vine aquí a comprobarlo, y nada más verte en ese tren supe quien eras. Pero por mucho respeto que le tenga a tu padre, eso no quita que valla a superarte en cuanto a robar

-Ja! Tu, superarme? –era muy graciosa la chica. Creía que iba a superarle a él. Doble Ja!- eso habría que verlo

-Es un reto? –decía más interesada en la conversación

-Puedes darlo por seguro –tendiéndole la mano para sellar el trato

-Entonces aceptado –y le estrecho la mano con sus guantes donde el anillo ahora estaba de color amarillo- el amarillo significa enfrentamiento, del cual, por cierto, yo saldré victoriosa. Me marcho, debo dejar un aviso. Espero que no sigas aquí cuando vuelva. Te advierto que el boxeo se me da realmente bien –y salió por el balcón, dejando solo al mago.

_-Asunto resuelto. Y ahora, a dormir _–y salió del lugar como las personas civilizadas, es decir, por la puerta.

**Salón del hotel 10 a.m.**

3 chicas un niño en apariencia y un detective se encontraban desayunando cuando apareció por la puerta el que faltaba, el ladrón adolescente, leyendo el periódico y bostezando

_-'Cada vez hay más gente que se une al club de fans del ladrón Kid. También se está empezando a formar uno para la nueva G.S. ya que, como algunos afirman, es una ladrona muy guapa' _–y vio una foto que había bajo el artículo, la cual probablemente la tomasen las cámaras de video, y la chica se encontraba posando para ellas

-Qué reportaje más interesante, verdad?- Azu le había quitado el periódico sin que se diese cuenta- pero o viene nada sobre... no importa, no importa. –y sonrió como si nada

El chico se sentó, sin darse cuenta, muy cerca de Aoko, la cual le miró pidiéndole explicaciones sobre lo de la noche anterior.

-Hablaremos luego, entendido? –guiñándole un ojo a su amiga le quitó a conan una tostada de la mano

-Bueno, y qué haremos hoy? –Ran se había despertado de buen humor, al parecer, sin recordar a dos personas muy importantes

-Y si vamos a la piscina del hotel? –dijo Aoko

-Y si vamos a algún museo, a hacer turismo? Creo que paso de la piscina U

-Azu le tiene algo de 'repelencia' a las masas de agua –explicaba el amigo de la mencionada- meterla en el agua es como bañar a un gato

-Curiosa comparación, no crees? –dijo Kuroba. Azu le lanzó una mirada asesina por las insinuaciones de este. Alex pareció paralizado. No por lo que había dicho el mago, sino por lo que hablaban en la televisión. Se levantó de golpe, visiblemente enfadado y corrió hacia la salida para montarse en un taxi.

-Eh! Espérame! Conan, te gustaría un nuevo reto? –le preguntó a Shinichi por lo bajo- sígueme.

**Comisaría de Hitachi**

-entonces tu eres el encargado de esta ladrona en España, no? –decía un policía, mientras el chico asentía con la cabeza- de acuerdo, si la has tratado en otros casos intenta descifrar su mensaje. Al inspector no le importará que ayudes en esto- le tendió un papel y se marchó, justo cuando dos personas entraban por la puerta.

-Podrías esperarme! Qué es, otra vez de neko-chan? –Azu se le acercó, mirando el mensaje por encima del hombro, seguido del detective infantil

-Sí, es de esa maldita otra vez. Y no sé por que la tratas con tanta familiaridad. Por cierto, qué hace él aquí? –señalando a conan, el cual puso cara de fastidio

-Te vendrá bien una ayuda. Ella me dijo que sabías quien era, Messeri –y cogió la carta, la cual leyó en voz alta-

'Tras las campanadas presenciaran mi aparición

Como dama cogeré la luz de la ilusión

Y con esto probaré que llevaba la razón (pillas la indirecta?)

XXX Gata Sombra (G.S.)'

-y encima tiene el valor de restregarme que siempre va adelantada a mi... sabe donde estoy

-Pero no la has visto, no? Cómo sabes que sabe donde estas?

-Porque este mensaje va dirigido a mi, Kudo. –señaló a una esquina del papel, en la cual había un pequeño corazón- siempre dibuja esto cuando sabe que iré a por ella. Por cierto... cómo habéis venido tan pronto?

-Pues en la moto de Hattori. Azu... donde está...

-Hattori?! –se había olvidado por completo... qué estarían haciendo?

**Playa perdida**

El detective se despertó por un estornudo. 'qué estarán diciendo de mí' pensó. Miró hacia un lado y vio a Kazuha cogida de su brazo, profundamente dormida. Después miró el reloj. LAS 10 Y MEDIA?! Tenían que volver. Esas dos psicópatas los habían olvidado. Movió ligeramente a su amiga, para que se despertase

-Kazuha... Kazuha, despierta. Tenemos que volver al hotel –la chica habría lentamente los ojos

-Heiji... -cuando enfocó bien su cara borrosa por el sol, se acordó de lo sucedido. Mas bien del beso

-Que te pasa ahora? Te has puesto colorada... -se puso de pie haciéndose el despistado- venga, tenemos que irnos

-Emmm... Heiji... no puedo –supuso que el chico le preguntaría porqué- no te lo dije pero ayer... cuando venía con Ran... -hizo una mueca de dolor- me torcí el tobillo y ahora está muy hinchado. No puedo andar –y le mostró un gran moratón que tenía en el pie, el cual tenía un ángulo no muy corriente

-Qué le vamos a hacer... -suspiró resignado y se puso en cuclillas- arreando. Es para hoy, sabes? –Kazuha no le entendía demasiado- sube a mi espalda! –hizo lo que le pidió. Comenzaron a andar, pero la chica se movió un poco y heiji notó mucho calor en su nuca. El sol se estaba alzando y les daba de lleno a ambos- baja ahora –estaba extrañada pero hizo lo que le pedía. Cuando se levantó, (con mucho esfuerzo, por cierto) el osakanes le volvió a coger en brazos, pero delante. La agarró de la cintura para que no se cayera y le indicó que pasase sus brazos por el cuello, para no caerse- así el sol no te dará a ti –le explicó. Siguió andando en silencio, el cual era bastante incómodo, pero la aikido se vio forzada a romperlo.

-Ayer... lo que me dijiste... era... tú en verdad... -estaba bastante cortada y no sabía como decírselo, pero este la entendía y le sonrió

-Fue lo mas en serio que he dicho en mi vida –[N/A: en mi word no salio la rallita verde, asi que esa frase esta gramaticalmente bien escrita XD (que tenga sentido es otra cosa)]- te lo dije y te lo diré las veces que hagan falta. Ai shiteru –Kazuha volvía a estar como un tomate, por lo que sólo pudo murmurar un 'arigato'. El chico prosiguió- Kazu... quieres... te gustaría ser mi... -pero notó algo en el pecho. Un suspiro de la chica, la cual se había quedado dormida, otra vez. –bueno, mejor estar así que no estar –y con este pensamiento optimista prosiguió su camino hacia su lugar de alojamiento.


	5. Noche de delitos

**Notas de Azu**

Pueeeess... Déjenme que piense... creo que ninguna. Bueno, hay una cosa... lo que escriba entre ... será en castellano, oki? Ah! Y otra... que como me preguntaron por quién viene el nombre de la ladrona, de Azu, les diré que no viene por mi, sino que el mío viene de esta xD a ver si me aclaro... primero pensé el nombre para esta chica, y como me gustó, me lo he apropiado n.n Y lo último, que como estoy algo... cómo lo diría... sin hacer ni puñetero caso en las clases de francés, la conversación que hay está echa por el traductor del Google. Si no se entiende demasiado bien, gomen u.u ¡R&R! si no quieren que tarde tanto como para subir este capitulo... reviweenme. Ah, y sorry, se me paso de largo el capi U

**CAPÍTULO 5: NOCHE DE DELITOS. LA SEÑAL DE LOS HOMBRES DE NEGRO**

**Hotel Ushi** N/A: acabo de bautizarlo así. Solo algunos lo pillaran (tened en cuenta q Ushi significa 'vaca' XD)

Un chico entraba, muy cansado con una chica de su edad en brazos. Estaba bastante enfadado. ¿Cómo se atrevían a hacerle eso? Dejarlo tirado en una playa... Cuando pasó la puerta ni se molestó en saludar al empleado que le daba la bienvenida. En el salón, dejó a su amiga dormir en un sillón, y cuando iba a adelantarse hasta las chicas, don manos le hicieron sentarse en una silla, sin levantar la vista de un papel. Se fijó en que era su amigo de Tokio y... un chico que no había visto en su vida. Bueno, sí, lo había visto hacía poco en una fotografía

-Sí, Hattori. Es Alex Messeri, el novio de Azu –se oyó por detrás un 'no es mi novio!' proveniente de la aludida- es un detective español. Ayúdanos a descifrar el mensaje de esa ladrona...

El detective del oeste leyó la carta, sin entender nada pero aparentando lo contrario.

-Bueno está claro lo que va a robar... -dijo el español

-Ah, si? –los otros detectives al unísono

-Lo dice aquí, la Lich von Ilusion –dijo señalando la línea donde mencionaba la 'luz de la ilusion'- es una joya alemana que actualmente posee el heredero de un embajador danés. Lo que no sé es qué hace él en Japón... –Y puso cara pensativa

-También sabemos a qué hora, no? Dice 'tras las campanadas', así que será a las 12, no creéis? –opinó Conan

-No... Ella es más lista que eso... no creo que sea la hora, sino más bien... –los 3 se miraron y apareció la rayita brillante de detrás

-Kudo, tu tienes la guía... sabes de algún campanario por aquí? –el chico lo consultó

-Bingo. El edificio que hay tras el campanario es un hotel. El hotel Bertram N/A: lean Ágata Christie xD. Concuerda con lo que dice. Es posible que el heredero se encuentre allí. Ya tenemos todo. Sólo falta saber que oportunidad aprovechará para robarlo.

-Eso es muy fácil- Aoko apareció por detrás con una revista en la mano- es que no os interesan los cotilleos? El heredero acaba de cumplir la mayoría de edad y quieren que sea el próximo embajador. Pero para eso necesita una prometida, para asegurarse descendencia, así que harán un baile a lo 'cenicienta' para encontrarle esposa...

-A eso se referiría con lo de 'dama'. Va a presentarse como una de las candidatas! –exclamó el detective de Osaka

-Esta vez la atraparé. Estoy seguro –decía para si mismo el detective Messeri

-_Eso ya lo veremos..._- algo obvio piensa esto, no?

-Debemos decírselo a la policía. Además, la esperaremos en el edificio. Se le quitarán las ganas de robar nada más... -al ver que Ran le miraba con cara rara, intentó salir de esta- Ran-neechan! Podré ir con Hattori y Alex? –le preguntó, con cara de cordero degollado

-Ni hablar! Tu te quedarás aquí. Es muy peligroso. Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que vuelvan los chicos, de acuerdo? –los aludidos ya estaban saliendo por la puerta, sin ni siquiera despedirse.

-Maldito Heiji! Lo que pasó anoche y ahora sin despedirse! –la chica supersticiosa acababa de despertar, justo para ver a los detectives salir por la puerta

-A que te refieres con 'lo que pasó anoche'? –ya tenia a sus 3 amigas acorralándola en el sillón

-Yo? A nada! Qué pensáis! Je... je... -trago saliva- no cuela, no?

-Ni lo mas mínimo. Pero, de todas formas, yo me hago una idea... sabias que Hattori tenia marca de pintalabios? –era mentira, pero, gracias a sus clases de interpretación, la española lo hizo muy creíble

-Eso es impo-si...ble... se le notaba mucho? –dijo alarmada la muchacha

-Que va, ni siquiera tenia, pero acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte –y se alejo un poco, guiñándole un ojo, mientras que las otras dos se preparaban para el interrogatorio.

**Al cabo de 20 minutos**

-Y... pues... entonces... él... yo... bueno... lo que pasó fue que... -estaba como un tomate, y sus amigas no le dejarían hasta que se lo dijese- nos be...samos –en esto se oyó un grito. Las dos chicas saltaban con alegría, creo que incluso con más que la de Osaka- Pero es un auténtico baka! Se va a otro caso. Como no! No se como lo soportáis vosotras. No piensas lo mismo, Azu? –la mencionada reaccionó. Había estado todo el tiempo escribiendo garabatos españoles sin sentido, como si estuviera planeando algo N/A: ó.o el que sera?? y no seguía el hilo de la conversación

-Eh? Ah, los casos! Pues... la verdad, a mi no me importa -y mostró una de sus típicas sonrisas

-Que?! Cómo que no te importa?! Acaso no te molesta que no hable de otra cosa, que este absolutamente obsesionado y que cuando quieres decirle algo o estáis juntos, siempre aparece un muerto?! O.O –las chicas se sorprendieron bastante (bueno, Aoko no. Ella no sabe lo que es eso de tener un amigovio detective n.nU)

-Es que... Vosotras no lo entendéis –dejó lo que estaba escribiendo y las miró- Yo vivo en su casa, con él y su madre. Desde hace 12 años. Y, en ese tiempo, compartiendo vivienda... aprendes muchas cosas del otro. Sé que a él, por mucho que me empeñe, quiera y se lo pida, no van a dejar de apasionarle los misterios. Es su vocación, y yo no puedo negarle eso. Si, está obsesionado. Pero mientras más le impidas algo, más ganas va a tener de hacerlo. Eso es lo que he aprendido. Por eso, nos permitimos el uno al otro seguir con nuestras pasiones. Él los asesinatos y yo la magia. A él no le gusta demasiado, pero hicimos un pacto para que cada uno fuese a lo suyo, por muy amigos que fuéramos. Así que, yo, me limito a desearle suerte. Sólo faltaría que se sintiera mal por mi culpa. Es su trabajo, y no lo hará bien si le estoy molestando. Entendéis ya por qué no me importa? –las dos estaban con la boca abierta. Esa chica tenía una mentalidad muy extraña... Muy positiva, y a la vez misteriosa

-_Ran debería aprender de ella U _–pensó Conan

-Pero eso es mi caso... Tal vez los detectives japoneses sean unos insensibles que solo piensan en si mismos –siguió la española

-Pues, más o menos, te acercas... -dijo Kazuha con mal humor

-Tu que opinas Conan-kun? No crees que los detectives de por aquí son unos insensibles y egocéntricos? –Ran tenía su cara a dos milímetros de la del chico, esperando una respuesta, cuando este recordó lo que al día anterior le había dicho la chica: _"te ha estado poniendo a prueba"_

-Eh... claro que si Ran-neechan ùú Deberían darles su merecido –Ran se apartó, fingiendo estar convencida con la respuesta

-Bueno chicas, yo tengo unos asuntos que arreglar, y como Alex se llevó el dinero, Kuroba me pagará las cosas n.n –y le cogió del brazo a un muy extrañado Kaito

-Eh? Yo? –le miró extrañado y la chica le hizo ver que no iban exactamente de compras

-Devuélvelo sano y salvo, de acuerdo? –dijo Aoko

-No me dejas hablar con unas chicas en la playa pero me mandas a ir a comprar con esta loca?!? ¬¬ eres de lo que no hay, Aoko –en esto que una PNI (piedra no identificada) cayó sobre su cabeza, procedente de la mano no muy bien escondida de Azu

-Ah, esa es otra. Te exijo que me digas lo que ibas a decirme anoche, que me dejaste colgada ùú –pero le hablaba al aire, porque, se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, de que los dos habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro- magos tenían que ser... -suspiró

**Entrada del hotel Ushi**

Los dos magos estaban saliendo, en dirección al aparcamiento, sacudiéndose la ropa por el polvo de la huida. Las bombas de humo son muy sucias, a pesar de efectivas.

-Deberías agradecerme que te haya salvado el pellejo, no crees, Kuroba?

-Podría haber salido de esa yo solito, para tu información –el no necesitaba ni necesita gente que le ayuden, y menos si era aquella ladrona de pacotilla

-Mira Kaito, tu puedes haber escapado de la policía, de detectives, de Kudo... de quien tú quieras. Pero sé que de Aoko no te libras. Allá tu y tu conciencia si vas a dejarla con la curiosidad de saber qué le ibas a decir anoche. Es cosa tuya. Pero yo sé la verdad. La quieres y punto. –Kaito abrió la boca para decirle algo- y no intentes esa tontería de 'sólo somos amigos'. Ya es muy vieja, sabes? Y ahora, si no te importa, tengo que comprar un vestido. Nos vemos en la fiesta... si puedes –y volvió a desaparecer, esta vez sin el otro mago.

-Ya veremos quien puede con quien esta noche... _todo lleno de chicas ricas y guapas, y además, los detectives_ jujuju va a ser muy divertido. Y le daré una lección a esa niñata confiada

**Hotel Bertram, 22.30 **

La sala parecía ambientada en algún libro de Agatha Cristie. Colores pastel, mesas antiguas, mucha madera, lámparas de araña... la sala era inmensa, y toda repleta de niños esnobs, de 15 a 19 años, con ropas caras. Hablando de cosas superficiales y comiendo canapés de foie de pato y de caviar como si fueran pipas.

_-Que asco me dan estos pijos ¬¬ nacen ricos por su cuna y se creen los dueños de planeta. Apuesto a que nunca han tenido que ahorrar la paga y que no merendar mas de una tarde pana poder comprarse el manga de la semana. Si tuviesen que haber vivido un solo día como vivo yo... pero fuera los resentimientos. Si nací donde y como nací, será por algo. Y ahora al lío_ –la joven abrió su bolso y miró el contenido- _el móvil, un pañuelo, mi magnífico bolígrafo y el botiquín de magia..._ perfecto

La chica salió de su escondite, el campanario, donde había estado espiando la fiesta. Dos guardias en la puerta, siete en la entrada del hotel, el inspector siempre junto al hijo del embajador y todos los camareros armados.

-Pues sí que se tomaron en serio mi aviso... así me divertiré más. Sólo tengo que averiguar dónde esta la Lich von Ilusion y asunto arreglado –se echó en el cuello y las muñecas un perfume que dios sabe de dónde sacó, y se acercó a uno de los guardias de la entrada, el más joven, que la miraba ensimismado.

-Bonjour monsieur. Je suis les jeunes countess du Monaco. Pourriez-vous vérifier si mon nom est dans la liste? Je m'appelle Sophie Boulevarden –su acento francés era perfecto, y el agente se lo creyó a la primera, ya que comprobó en una lista de invitados si aparecía

- Jeune dame... je sens beaucoup... mais son nom n'apparaît pas ici... –(le costaba el francés al muchacho xD) la miró a los ojos. La chica le sonreía dulcemente, y ella aprovechó el momento para dar el cambiazo

-Vous pourriez le vérifier encore, sil vous plaît? C'est Boulevarden, avec B –el chico volvió a mirar, y asintió al ver que si aparecía el nombre de aquella señorita tan simpática

-Oui, votre... nom est dans... la liste- la chica ya estaba entrando en el hotel

-Muchas gracias, guapetón. No hace falta que me acompañes, ya entro yo sola

-Esta... esta chica habla japones?? O.O

-En verdad que eres tonto ¬¬ se ha colado, te ha tomado el pelo. Ya entro yo a por ella –uno de sus compañeros corrió dentro, mientras se quitaba una máscara- _la supuesta mejor mente delictiva europea entra a robar... por su escote -.- vaya profesional _–pensó con sarcasmo. Se disfrazó de camarero y entró con una bandeja en la sala de los esnobs y hechó un rápido vistazo- _kuso! Se ha vuelto a cambiar de ropa . así será imposible vigilarla _

-Eh... disculpe? Camarero? Se me ha caído el pañuelo. Podría recogerla por mi? –el mago se dio cuenta de que una chica rubia con un traje celeste se dirigía a él, señalando un trozo de tela que había en el suelo.

-Eh... claro... -se agachó a recogerlo y 'sin querer' le vio la ropa interior de la chica- _son rosas nn_

El supuesto camarero estuvo dando vueltas durante más de 20 minutos, dándose cuenta de la cantidad de veces que se le caían a las pijas sus pañuelos y servilletas. Captó a su próxima victima, una chica de cabello pelirrojo, rizado, que caía suavemente sobre sus hombros y bajaba por la espalda semi-descubierta por un traje negro hasta la rodilla, cruzado por detrás. La chica, de tez blanca como la porcelana y ojos verdes, sonreía a un chico con el que estaba hablando, mientras su pañuelo caía al suelo sin darse cuenta (aparentemente). Kaito se acercó para agacharse, cuando la mano de la muchacha le agarró firmemente por la muñeca, se dirigió a él con una misteriosa sonrisa, chasqueando la lengua tres veces mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza

-De eso nada, Kaito. Gracias pero ya puedo sola –y recogió su pañuelo del piso- Ya sabes donde está la joya? –le murmuró

-Ja! Que te lo voy a decir ¬¬ _y yo pensando que era una chica guapa ToT_

-No lo sabes, no? Pues bien, yo sí. Dentro de poco se acabará el plazo y veremos quién es el ganador. Por cierto... creo que te buscan –en ese momento irrumpieron en la sala Hattori, Messeri y el Inspector Nakamori. Al medio día, Kid avisó que iría también a por la LvI- buena suerte, Kid –y se incorporó para volver a entablar conversación con el chico de antes- _solo me falta la oportunidad adecuada..._

Kaito fue al lavabo, para volver a darse un cambio de imagen N/A: tanto cambio de imagen que ya parece Madonna ¬¬. Se hacía una idea de dónde estaba la joya, y si no se daba prisa, esa niñata se le adelantaría y perdería la apuesta y el orgullo. Pero... ya se hacía una idea de cómo poder entretener a la ladrona, para que no le causase más problemas. Entonces, se oyó un fuerte chasquido y las luces se apagaron, así que Kaito decidió aprovechar ese 'acto del destino', comúnmente conocido como la mano de Azu XP

En la sala todos estaban muy nerviosos. Empezaron a gritar, y como buenos pijos que eran, no habían visto unos plomos en su vida, así que ninguno tenía idea de cómo se podía recuperar la luz. Cundió el pánico y los detectives y policías intentaban calmarlos y buscar a tientas los interruptores

-Mira que llegan a ser estúpidos estos polis –Kaito oyó la voz a su lado, procedente de la joven española- no traer linternas para las bromitas de mal gusto de Kid

-CÓMO QUE BROMITAS DE MAL GUSTO?! SI HAS SIDO TÚ LA DE LAS LUCES!! –se oyó un clic en la sala

-YO? SE TE HA IDO LA OLLA? ESTE NO ES MI ESTILO. APARTE DE QUE YA TENGO LA LICH VON ILUSION ASÍ QUE NO ME HACE FALTA APAGAR LAS LUCES!!

-MIRA QUE ERES ESTUPIDA! DE QUE LUCES APAGADAS HABLAS? NO VES QUE YA LAS HAN ENCENDICO LOS PO... lis... -'ups' mutuo de los ladrones cuando se fijaron que todos les estaban mirando, incluidos los policías

-... -se oyó el típico cri-cri de los grillos

el inspector nakamori se acercaba, sonriendo, viendo que esa vez, su enemigo no tenía por donde huir. La ladrona hizo aparecer un diminuto bolígrafo, y volvió a sonreir (si es que alguna vez dejo de hacerlo)

-valla... se acabó la diversión. Al menos... acabemos con arte y dignidad –susurró. Apuntó el bolígrafo hacia una de las lámparas y pulsó uno de los cuatro botones que había en él. Algo salió disparado e hizo estallar las bombillas, dejando encendida únicamente un foco que había sobre una mesa. Dio un salto y subió a la dicha mesa, desviando a los policías, y haciendo que todos la mirasen.

-Buenas noches a todos. Muchos no me conocen –miró a un grupo de pijos que la miraban demasiado interesadamente, al escote- _malditos niñatos salidos ¬¬_ otros, me han visto ya alguna vez –su mirada se posó en los policías- y después... personas que yo diría que me han visto demasiado –sonrió al detective español-. Pues bien, ahora me presentaré –apareció un humo y, cuando se disipó, la chica que estaba era completamente diferente a la anterior. Completa de negro, con la falda demasiado ajustada, muy morena y con unos palillos chinos para el pelo- mi nombre, como comprenderán, no lo voy a decir, pero pueden conocerme por mi nombre 'artístico', Gata Sombra. Vengo de España, como mi buen amigo el detective Alex aquí presente –señaló al chico el cual tenía la expresión impasible, buscando el más mínimo fallo de la mascara (la real y la de su personalidad) que pudiera darle una pista sobre quién era en verdad la chica a la que le debía la vida- puede corroborar. Según creo, me tendrán un tiempo por aquí. Si aún no se han fijado, mi profesión actual es robar. Esta noche también me acompaña alguien a quien ya tenéis muy visto por aquí. Saluda, Kid –y todos dirigieron su mirada al supuesto camarero que minutos antes discutía con la extraña 'invitada' que había sobre la mesa- ya he cumplido mi objetivo. Exactamente a las 11 horas y 7 minutos de la noche. Siento haberte mentido, Kevin. Eres muy simpático. Ya encontrarás a otra. Y por cierto, gracias por el 'regalito' –y le guiñó un ojo al muchacho con quien estuvo hablando cuando Kaito intentó ver el color de su ropa interior, que parecía ser el hijo del embajador danés- ahora, si me disculpan...

se quedó quieta de repente, viendo a dos hombres que se encontraban en las cocinas, que tenía las puertas abiertas. Aquellos hombres iban vestidos completamente de negro, con sombreros, y un maletín negro cada uno. El más alto, rubio con el pelo largo, tenía en la otra mano lo que parecía una pistola. Gata Sombra, que conocía el odio que les tenía su rival a esos hombres, aparte del suyo propio, le dirigió una significativa mirada. ¿no que los detectives atraen a los detectives, y ambos se leen la mente? Pues lo mismo con los ladrones. Le miró seriamente, y ambos corrieron hacia las cocinas, la chica, dejando sin terminar su frase, que se perdió en el aire, cuando volvió a cundir el pánico al estallar la última bombilla.

Azu era más rápida que Kaito, y estuvo a punto de llegar a coger a aquellos asesinos si no hubiera sido porque alguien le cogió del brazo y la introdujo en un armario de la limpieza. N/A: se sobreentiende que toda la conversación siguiente es en español, no?

-Déjame ir –le suplicó- ambos sabemos que no tienes escrúpulos para hacerlo, y ahí se encuentran los que mataron a tu padre y al mi... y al de Azu-chan... debo atraparlos!

-Hace tiempo que no hablamos, Gata Sombra –le susurró

-Después de tantos años, Alex, y seguimos con tan poca confianza? Neko-chan, si no te importa. Y ahora... de qué quieres hablar?

-Qué debo hacer? Dime... que tengo que hacer para no deberte nada? Siempre tienes todo tan perfectamente organizado que no puedes correr ni una mínima pizca de peligro?

-Estas obsesionado con ese tema, no crees? No me debes nada. Y sí que corro peligro, pero no lo aparento. Y a ver si te entra en la cabeza... NO ME DEBES NADA!

-¿Cómo que no te debo nada? Cuando impedí que vio... -se le hizo un nudo en la garganta- violaran a Gloria, seguí a esos hombres, para atraparlos. Me rodearon y, cuando su jefe me iba a disparar, tu te interpusiste entre mi pecho y la bala. Te hirieron en el estómago. Casi mueres por salvarme, sabes?. Es decir: te debo la vida

-_pero tu, hace 12 años, salvaste la mia..._ dime una cosa, Alex. Tu has venido aquí por Azu? Has venido por verla? Dime la verdad, por favor

-Sí. En parte, vine para ver si podía atraparte. No puedo entregarte sabiendo que estoy en deuda contigo. Pero, no puedo negarte que me alegré muchísimo cuando la vi

-Tu... la quieres? –el detective no contestó. No entendía por qué esa chica le preguntaba aquello, pero no era capaz de contestarle. En verdad... él quería a Azu?- me dejarías hacer una prueba? –la ladrona pasó sus manos alrededor del cuello del chico, cosa que hizo que ambos estuvieran más cómodos debido al reducido espacio del armario de la limpieza. La chica no lo resistió. Sabía por su ética y por su conciencia que no debía. No podía. Él... a Azu la veía como una amiga, y a la ladrona, como su profesión. Ni siquiera sabía ni quería saber por que aquella persona robaba. Y eso era algo que, a la ex-karateka, le dolía mucho. Pero, se dejó llevar por el momento y por el champagne que había compartido con el futuro embajador, y besó a la persona de la que, desde ese momento admitió, estaba enamorada.

Se separaron, Alex sin saber qué decir, y la otra con los colores subidos. La ladrona murmuró un 'adios', pero el español la sujetó por la muñeca, notando que en uno de sus dedos había un anillo, el cual le resultaba MUY, demasiado, familiar

-me podrías mostrar... la cicatriz? –ella le sonrió. Siempre se lo pedía. Menos mal que Azu, al no bañarse, siempre lleva pareos y como desnuda nunca la había visto, no sabía de la existencia de la cicatriz en el vientre de su amiga. Se levantó levemente la camiseta, dejando a la vista una señal ovalada - Por qué has actuado antes de tiempo? Deberías haber actuado a las 12 en punto, no? Y tu, de eso teniendo buena fe, nunca mientes

-Eso es algo que tienen tomado por normal y que todos creen, a pesar de no ser cierto. A los ladrones nos toman por mentirosos y asesinos. Y son cosas muy diferentes. Yo seré ladrona, pero no criminal –abrió la puerta- y contestando a tu pregunta, yo sólo dije el lugar, no la

hora –se levantó un poco la falda y corrió fuera, buscando al otro ladrón.

-vaya, vaya... no eres tan cleptómana como pensaba –y recogió una perla, la 'shikon no tama', y un broche con un diamante rojo, la 'lich von ilusion'.

**Azotea del hotel Bertram**

-se te han escapado, pedazo de imbécil!! –estaba muy cabreada. Si no se hubiese entretenido... Pero el 'entretenimiento' mereció la pena

-Y qué quieres que le haga? Son muy escurridizos. Además... tu qué tienes contra ellos, Azu? –la chica no le contestó. No podía decirle todo. Además, en ese instante rodearon el edificio una docena de helicópteros, para impedir la huída del ladrón.

-No podrás huir. El ala delta no funcionará –la otra ladrona estaba colgada de un hilo prácticamente invisible, con una mano y un pie enredado en el hilo de pesca- vienes? –y le tendió una mano para que se sujetara y pudiera escapar también- tienes dos opciones. O te tragas tu orgullo y vienes conmigo... o dejas que los polis te cojan. Tu decides –se soltó el pie de la cuerda, dejando solo como sujeción la mano- 3... 2... 1... 0!- en el último segundo, kaito saltó y se sujetó de la mano y cogiéndola de la cintura, se dejaron caer por el hilo, justo al lado de donde la chica tenía su moto. Bueno, la suya no, la de Heiji

-Sé donde está la guarida de los hombres de negro –soltó de repente Azu

-Te interesará saber que le he comprado un regalo a mi futura novia. Ya sabes... para que después no te cabrees –dijo a la vez

-Kid! Deja mi moto y ven! Si me haces caso... no te entregaré a la policía –el detective de Osaka no les había dejado arrancar, y gata sombra desapareció antes de que a ella le pasara algo, no sin antes susurrarle a su rival la localización exacta de la guarida de los MiB

**Entrada del hotel Ushi**

Ya estaban todos, incluidos conan y las chicas, hablando sobre la intromisión en la fiesta.

-Se ha escapado! Pero... mencionó a... -heiji se cayó. Si conan se enteraba, no se estaría quieto. Había tenido una pequeña charla con Kid, y le pidió que, como Gata Sombra le dijo donde estaba la guarida de la Organización, si al ser más ágil y escurridizo por su 'profesión', podía ir y coger la doga. Parecía muy interesado, pero se negó en rotundo. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía.

-Y qué querría decir con el 'quien lleva la razon'? dijo que era una indirecta...

-Será para despistar. Suele hacerlo- les explicaba el nuevo detective- siempre pone frases o palabras que no tienen nada que ver con el resto. Aquí las tengo apuntadas –sacó una libreta que se abrió por el final, con el último mensaje de la ladrona- _no puede ser... _–leyó desde atrás hacia delante- jas... tu... mejor... friend... gomen... ne... i... te... aime (j'as en frances es 'soy')- _soy tu mejor amiga. Lo siento. Te quiero... _–su mirada se posó rápidamente en la de Azu, la cual le miraba con una expresión triste; una sonrisa deprimida; unos ojos cristalinos a causa de sus... lagrimas? Eso era imposible... a no ser que el mensaje oculto fuera cierto. Debía comprobarlo. Se levantó de golpe, asustando a todos los que estaban a su alrededor (Heiji, Conan y Ran) y fue con paso firme hacia su amiga. La cogió con fuerza de los hombros, poniéndola en pie, y acto seguido la besó.

Un par de lágrimas cayeron de las mejillas de Azu. Sabía la razón de ese beso tan ansiado, el cual ahora repugnaba. No la quería. Ni mucho menos. Él la odiaba... por eso le besaba. Quería comprobar si ese odio estaba fundado. La chica sintió que una mano pasaba su ropa y palpaba en su vientre. Los dedos se pararon en el lugar que buscaba: una cicatriz. Una cicatriz de hacía 2 años. Una cicatriz que fue dejada por el paso de una bala, la cual afirmaba las suposiciones del detective. Se separó, decepcionado y enfadado, de la chica que en esos momentos tenía unas casi imperceptibles señales que habían dejado sus propias lágrimas. Su piel no estaba acostumbrada a ellas. Después de 10 años volvían a caer. Qué ironía. El causante de ellas fue el que las paró la última vez, aparte del difunto mago.

-2 palabras... TE ODIO- y se marchó en dirección a su habitación. La chica estaba parada en su sitio. Estaba apunto de volver a romper su promesa, y hacerlo delante de sus amigos (en especial de su rival) sería una humillación. Así que dio media vuelta y salió del hotel, hacia la playa.

Kaito entendía lo que pasaba. Para ella debía ser mas difícil, ya que estaba enamorada del que la quería entre rejas, y en su caso era el padre de Aoko. Las chicas no entendían nada, al igual que el pequeño Kudo. Pero el detective de Osaka sí lo sabía. En esos momentos tenía la libreta entre sus manos. Al parecer, todo lo que el español escribía lo pasaba a japonés, probablemente para practicar la escritura. Aunque no le gustaba la idea de que ella fuera una ladrona (la cual se acababa de burlar de él) la había ayudado con Kazuha... así que de algún modo estaba en deuda con ella.

-Kuroba... Puedes ir a hablar con ella? –le pidió

-Ni hablar. No sabes la mala leche que tiene cuando se enfada. Yo iré a hablar con Messeri. Toda tuya, Hattori –y dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda se fue a coger el ascensor N/A: Dios... que vago! Si es un 1er piso!

-Vas a hablar con Azu, Hattori? –le preguntó Aoko. Y junto con las otras dos chicas, le cogieron y empezaron a dar consejos

-Ve directo. No hables de trivialidades, que le molestan

-Y no hagas como si no hubiese pasado nada, es consciente de lo que le ha dicho

-No menciones que lloró. Si lo haces, es capaz de partirte el cuello –terció la de osaka

-Y sobre todo, lo más importante:

-NO HABLES DE ALEX –le 'recomendaron' las 3 a la vez- suerte -y le dejaron en la puerta

-_Tampoco debe ser tan difícil hablar con ella... no?_ –tragó saliva y se encamino hacia la playa- _en qué lío me he metido... uu_

Al poco tiempo llegó a la playa donde estuvieron el día anterior. Estaba desierta y sólo se veía a lo lejos una figura con el pelo suelto, hondeando al viento. La sombra estaba sentada, contemplando el mar. A medida que se iba acercando veía mas claramente que la chica temblaba, pero no por el frío (llevaba una chaqueta bastante gruesa). Se sentó al lado suyo y dirigió su vista al mar, tal y como hacía la chica.

-Lo que ha pasado... la verdad, no... -que se supone que le tenia que decir?! Las chicas le prohibieron hablar de prácticamente todo, así que, si no podía decirle nada y ni siquiera había conseguido entender a su amiga de la infancia, que pretendían que hiciera?

-Siento lo de antes. Se suponía que no ibais a estar allí, así que no había problema. Y lo que ha pasado ahora, no te preocupes. Se lo que me hago. Pero, como lo sabes... Vas a entregarme? En estos momentos no estoy para discutir, por lo que lo tendrías fácil- es detective lo pensó unos instantes... Poder, podía, pero los demás se enfadarían (ya que no tenían ni idea de quien era Azu) y sería traicionar a una amiga... pero nunca lo admitiría

-Aunque quisiese, no podría. Aquí en Japón solo has robado una cosa, la cual has devuelto. Esto no es España así que, técnicamente, no hay nada para acusarte, y a mi me tomarían por loco U

-Y...? Después de esto, va a haber un 'y'. Suéltalo. Que quieres que haga? –confiaba mucho en su sexto sentid... en su intuición femenina U y sabía que tendría que hacer algo emocionante. Y le importaba un comino lo que pensase o dijese Alex. No le odiaba? Pues que se metiese en sus asuntos.

-Verás... en la fiesta habían unos hombres de negro, pero creo que no los vistes. Pues esos tios... -iba a pensar que estaba loco pero decidió decirlo de un tirón- fueron los que encogieron a Shinichi kudo, convirtiéndolo en un niño de 7 años, es decir, conan. Esa organización tiene la droga que le dieron y si estoy en lo cierto una de sus centrales esta aquí y si entramos en su laboratorio podemos coger la pastilla, mandársela al profesor agase y hacer que kudo vuelva a ser el mismo. Antes se lo dije a Kid y aunque parecía muy interesado pero dijo que para el era imposible, y que se lo preguntase a Gata Sombra, asi que ya te he dicho todo –a penas había respirado y necesitaba aire

-Los miembros de esa organización... Tienen nombres de bebidas alcoholicas? –Heiji asentio con la cabeza- y van completamente vestidos de negro? –otra vez asintió, y a la joven se le ilumino la cara- son las 2 y media de la madrugada... -sonrisa 'a punto de cometer un robo espectacular'- aun queda tiempo antes de que salga el sol... auto estima alta; mi ordenador a tope; 2 guardias... perfecto. Dame 3 minutos y esperame en la planta en obras del hotel. Y por cierto, Kid también estará, así que aleja a Conan –y salió corriendo de la playa, dejando a Heiji confundido

-Que bicho le ha picado a esta?

**3ª planta del hotel Ushi, 2:40 a.m.** (la que esta en obras)

-Se está retrasando... -El detective del oeste miraba impaciente su reloj. Tubo que quitarse a Kudo de encima 3 veces. Las chicas casi le pillan, pero al final se fueron a dormir (Nakamori cogió una habitación para ella sola). En ese momento pasaron la valla una chica con una falda negra hasta los tobillos seguida de un ladrón con sombrero de copa N/A: creo que se sobreentiende quienes son

-Hay que darse prisa- empezó la española, sacando un pc portátil- entré en el sistema informático de la antena de la torre de televisión. Con uno de mis programas, no es por alardear pero soy un genio de la informática, hice que en vez de transmitir los programas, nos dan unas estadísticas de toda la ciudad. Es tan potente que, con ayuda de un GPS, podemos ver la central de la organización. Es decir, que con la ayudita de una micro-cámara que me encargué de instalar en la palabórica, será como si me estuvieseis viendo todo el rato. Además, le he añadido infrarrojos. No voy a arriesgarme a encender una luz, podrían descubrirme. Hattori, tu encárgate de vigilar que no entre nadie. Si pasa algo, díselo a Kid, que el me lo dirá –le pasa el ordenador, donde se ve un callejón oscuro, sin apenas luz, donde solo se ven unos muros y un par de contenedores-. La entrada está allí –aseguró-. Bien, Kid, ahora es tu turno –y de la nada hace aparecer unos pequeños cascos, que llevan unidos un micrófono-. Sabes que es esto, verdad? Tus dos neuronas y media son capaces de analizarlo? –se burlaba de él. Algo típico, estaba nerviosa y no quería aparentarlo-. Ya sabes, con este aparatito que me he incrustado en la oreja, yo sólo os oiré a vosotros, y podremos comunicarnos. Hay que llevar lo justo, para ser rápida. Por cierto Hattori, por muchas ganas que le tengas, no te acerques a mi rival. Aquí mando yo, y le he dado ordenes de que, como hagas intención de algo no propio, ya sabes, una llamada o un intento (fallido, por supuesto) de capturarle, caerás en un profundo sueño. Chicos, sabéis a lo que nos enfrentamos. Yo soy la que más pierdo en todo esto. Ya sabéis: vosotros seréis mis ojos y mis oídos. Debéis describirme a la perfección el lugar donde esté. Y ahora, si me disculp...-pero Heiji, dudando de sus habilidades, dijo:

-Y... piensas entrar a por la droga, burlar a los guardias y todos sus sistemas de seguridad, encontrar el laboratorio y volver a salir... con esa falda? –Azu se ofendió y Kaito le dirigió una mirada divertida

-Amigo, no sabes las cosas que es capaz de hacer esta chica. La falda es lo de menos. Y ahora, al ordenador! Yo tengo que hablar con ella –la cogió del brazo y la arrastró algo lejos- dime... sabes donde te estas metiendo? Eres consciente de lo que haces? Yo me he rendido. Sé donde están mis límites, y eso está fuera. Aún estás a tiempo de echarte atrás... -la chica le puso los dedos en los labios, muy provocadora N/A: ¬¬ así es gata sombra. Cambia radicalmente de adolescente a ladrona. Pensándolo bien... no tanto n.nU

-Kaito, cariño, sé perfectamente que es lo que me hago. Estoy completa y absolutamente segura.

-Ahora dime: sabes lo que arriesgas y las posibilidades de fallar. Por qué lo haces? A qué viene esto? Solo me quieres demostrar que eres mejor? –la sonrisa de la chica se volvió más sincera, para que le creyese

-Siempre te he dicho lo mucho que nos parecemos... Magia, robos, el sentido del humor... padre muerto... -ahí el ladrón se puso serio. No sería que...- Kaito, nunca te dije como murió mi padre? Le mataron... Unos hombres vestidos de negro... Creo que ya te lo dije pero, yo estaba aquí, en Japón, sabes? Antes vivía aquí. Es cierto que soy española, pero de pequeña mis padres se mudaron. Cuando tenía 4 años y conocí a Álex, fue en esta ciudad... Por qué crees que quise venir? Por qué piensas que, desde tan pequeña, me interesa el japonés? Por qué crees que sabía donde estaba su cuartel? Aquí vi como mataban a mi padre... Hace 12 años... y desde entonces, he planeado este momento. Así que ni se te ocurra impedírmelo, ok?

Kaito estaba impresionado. Nunca imaginó que esa chica hubiese pasado por lo que él. No, aún peor: ella había presenciado la pérdida. Él había vivido engañado todos esos años, mientras que la española no... siempre supo la verdad, y nunca pudo demostrarlo. Pero, ahora, ella estaba sola. Y completamente sola, se dirigió hacia la ventana, murmurando un 'gracias por la moto, Hattori'

-Eh! Espera un momento! –le gritó el mago. Movió la muñeca e hizo aparecer un anillo, de color verde. Verde, de esperanza- el antes se te cayó al suelo. Tengo la extraña sensación de que fue a propósito, pero es tu amuleto y no puedes salir sin él- lo introduzco en su dedo, haciendo que cambiase a negro- No te preocupes. Eres la ladrona más buscada del Mediterráneo. Qué digo! De toda Europa. Así que ya sabes... deja tu cargo bien alto. Suerte, Gloria Estefanía –y seguido esto, le empujó, haciéndola caer por cuerda que acababa de colocar.

-MALDITO KAITO KUROBA! Como sabes tu eso? _Como demonios sabe... como sabe mi nombre?! TT_

-Que esperabas, que le iba a comprar el regalo a Aoko con mi propio dinero? Necesitaba pasta y, casualmente, encontré tus tarjetas de crédito... vaya nombre más largo, no? Gloria Estefanía Sainz Wheeler... Auch! .o –un misterioso ladrillo cayó sobre su cabeza

**En mitad de la madrugada, en una moto... robada U**

-H, hidrógeno... LI, litio... NA, sodio... K, potasio... RB, rubidio –una chica con máscara conducía a toda velocidad, por los callejones más estrechos, sobre el borde de los edificios, saltando todo tipo de obstáculos, sentada de lado en la moto N/A: ya saben, así como las amazonas en los caballos. Nota: ole la feria! n.n- CS, cesio... FR, francio... -se oyó un crepitar en el oído de la chica y, al segundo, una voz le gritaba

-Pero que demonios crees que haces?!?! Qué diablos estas diciendo?! No te entretengas y llega rápido!

-Pues estoy recitando la tabla periódica, esque no lo ves? INTENTO DESPREOCUPARME! Si te crees tan listo, Kid, ven tú la próxima vez que alguien tenga que arriesgar la vida –la chica cogió fuertemente el anillo que llevaba en la mano- _Alex..._


End file.
